Simple
by glitterscarves
Summary: Common situation with a bit of a twist later obviously . Sev/Harry are forced to marry to help the war effort but can they really learn to get on? HP/SS DM/NL
1. Chapter 1

Nothing is ever simple, people aren't and neither are most situations

Hey. Severus and Harry pairing, will (of course) get x-rated later but right now some good clean Dumbledore-ness lolies. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

Nothing is ever simple, people aren't and neither are most situations. The most complicated of these situations is the feeling of unrequited love; something which both hurt and delighted a person. Sometimes Severus Snape felt like it was ripping him apart and leaving him to bleed, nothing left but his soul and broken heart, other times he felt like he could fly.

He knew from the moment he realised these strange and numb emotions for what they were nothing would become of these stupid, deep affections so he made no attempt to catch the eye of the young man who had stolen his heart.

Eventually this became too difficult; he could no longer simply ignore the feelings. Now he had to embrace them.

And for a while it helped, then once again his heart desired a little more from these feelings. His heart needed actions. But there was nothing Severus could do. Acting cold towards his beautiful conquest was his only way of freezing out his heart.

And it worked, until things in the war got too hard.

"Severus, I know you think this isn't necessary but you have seen Potter recently. Of course he is beyond the magical ability of anyone his age but he would still be easily defeated by Voldemort," sad Dumbledore gravely.

"I do not see what this has to do with me…and marrying Potter," Severus mumbled.

"If he was married to someone older and stronger he would be able to ground himself and increase his powers, thus enabling him the means to kill Voldemort."

"I'm sure you could arrange for Potter to marry someone else, someone he actually likes."

"I'm afraid things do not work like that and I am sure if you both gave it a chance you would get on very well."

"Mr Potter would not give it a try; you know that the fate of our world and the muggle lying upon his shoulders makes him no more mature."

"But the thing is Severus, it does. Harry is a lot more mature than his peers and he needs you to give him a chance. He is not going to try if he thinks you have given up on him."

"Albus, the boy could not care less about what I think of him, that much I can guarantee you."

"I'm sure if you gave him a chance…"

"All this give him a chance shit isn't going to help anyone. It's going to cause a meltdown of my sanity and Potter's health."

"Severus you are a grown man I am sure you know that everyone deserves a second chance. And to be completely fair, you never even gave Harry a first chance. He is not James…he may look like him. Don't make the same mistake Sirius made."

"I am nothing like Black!"

"Well…prove it."

Severus sighed, "Fine…I'll do it."

"Great, I will talk to Mister Potter now."

"He will never agree."

"Do not under-estimate Harry, Severus."

"Doesn't matter if he wants to end this war, no one would want to marry their greasy potions Professor. Especially not the golden boy."

Dumbledore sighed as Severus left the room, opening the door slightly to let Harry enter the room. Smiling Dumbledore asked Harry to sit down, as Severus hastily ran down to his dungeons. He knew Potter would be horrified at the idea of being with him; he didn't need to watch it to know no one would want to be with him. He was ugly, serious and just too…cold for anyone to love. Especially by someone like Harry.

He stood in his small kitchenette pouring himself some nice earl grey. Contrary to popular belief Severus did not drink alcohol, it wasn't something he enjoyed. He hated the way people acted while they were intoxicated, seventeen years with his muggle father had taught him that. He gripped the small mug carefully and sat down in his favourite arm chair, it was old and threadbare but it was the comfiest chair in the world, though he often wondered what the chair in Albus' office was like. He just thought it too precious to sit in, he felt like a child around his mentor. The man could easily manipulate him and this scared and comforted him. It was nice to know someone cared about him and how he reacted to news. On the other hand the way the man could easily make him do anything left Severus feeling vulnerable.

Severus was sat, relaxed with an antique potions manual when his floo flared. Sighing Severus got down onto his knees and kneeled by the fire, surprised to see Albus had company in the form of the infamous Harry Potter.

"Severus? Harry has agreed to go forward with the proceedings. I think we will discuss all further arrangements in the morning. I will let you both get some sleep."

He had agreed. Then again what had Severus expected…obviously not this by the way his heart beat had increased and how slippery his hands had become. He might as well sleep off the shock and horror that in one night he had lost his freedom, dignity and composure.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Hoped you liked it and if you didn't tell me why. Pointing out grammar mistakes would be wonderful as it's definitely my weak point.

Thankies Sarawr.

P.S. Already partially written the second chapter but it might take a while. Going to Download!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamier: I do not own any of this. I just like to mess about with it.

Whoop! Hope you like it.

Chapter 2

Harry's hands shook but he tried to remain still. It was seven in the evening and he sat with Ron and Hermione. He had not mentioned a thing about the meeting with Professor Dumbledore earlier for fear that if he said it; it would suddenly become too real.

"Harry? You alright? You have been really quiet?" said Hermione in a concerned voice.

"Yeah...Just thinking about that potions homework."

"Pfft! The greasy bastard has no right to give you extra homework like that," exclaimed Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry stayed quiet. In all fairness he was grateful for the homework, showed that someone didn't think he was too good for it. Recently all the teachers had been whispering into his ear that with the war effort he wasn't expected to hand it in. But good old Snape could always be relied on for making Harry feel a little more normal. But he still didn't want to marry him. Harry had imagined marrying for love once all this Voldemort crap was over. He desperately wanted to have a family, a luxury he had never really experienced before and being forced to shack up with his cold Professor did not really fit into this.

Harry did even really think he was gay, he had feelings for Cho. Well he had, they had long since faded when he realised she just wanted a hero figure to replace Cedric. He also found himself drawn to Ginny a few times in the past month but he also realised the slight flutter in his stomach every time he heard that trademark Malfoy drawl escape from Draco Malfoy's mouth. Of course both options seemed rather impossible considering the current state of Harry's love life but the idea of being Snape's husband also seemed equally unfeasible.

Claiming he was tried Harry snuck into the dormitory hoping to catch an hour or so of blissful solitude. Upon entering he heard a weird noise, it almost sounded like someone crying. He padded through the room, walking closer to the source of the sound only to find that Hedwig had managed to find a mouse under the bed and was ripping apart its fragile body. Harry's mouth spread into a small smile as he watched his beloved pet carry out her natural instinct. In a way he felt jealous of the strong white bird, she had all the freedom she wished and her life was so simple. Harry's was a tangled mess of Voldemort, classes and a forced marriage, Hedwig only had to think of visiting him once in a while, delivering letters and eating.

Harry sighed reaching out his long fingers to gently ruffle Hedwig's feathers. The reality of the coming day began to seep into his mind as Harry lay back on his bed, letting his owl rest on the bedside table next to him, as he tried to tempt himself into sleep. Dreading the next day.

* * *

In Severus' bathroom an unusual occurrence was happening. He was washing his greasy hair to almost appear half decent. He did want to present himself in such a way to Harry to show that he had some personal hygiene. In all honesty the grease was just an anti-inflammatory potion, saving his long black hair from explosions. He kidded himself that this wasn't a desperate attempt to attract Harry while he sat down, carefully brushing every single tangle out of his hair and putting on freshly ironed robes.

He rose, his cloak falling behind him in true Snape fashion as he marched to the Headmaster's office, trying to blank his mind from the reality of his journey. It wasn't that he thought being married to Harry would be all that bad. He just knew it wasn't what the boy wanted from life and he knew he would have felt the exact same at that age. But, at the same time he wanted to show Harry a good life and he intended to make the time they had together…expectable at least.

He forced the smirk from his face and the glare from his eyes as he said the password and gained entry to the room which held his fate.

"Ahh! Severus, wonderful. Punctual as always," smiled Dumbledore rising to pull out a chair from Severus.

Severus nodded and turned his head discreetly to look at Potter, he sat with his hands in his lap endlessly twisting his fingers into knots.

"Now, we need to discuss when the actual bonding will take place. I thought Saturday?" said Dumbledore casually as though they were discussing a simple family picnic.

"Saturday!" exclaimed Severus. "That gives the boy no time to prepare or anything."

"I'm not a boy anymore Professor," said Harry, strangely calm in the background.

Severus looked at Harry and for a moment they locked eyes, both staring helplessly into the others. Hoping to catch a glimpse of life and maybe even hope for their future.

"Its fine, the sooner the better," said Harry.

"Good thinking Harry. Now Severus I thought we should invite very few people, anyone you would like there?"

"No one."

"Harry?"

"The Weasleys and Hermione I guess."

"Super," smiled Dumbledore as he began to trail off, talking about irrelevant details about a wedding neither groom particularly wanted.

On the way out Severus grabbed Harry and pulled him to the side.

"I understand this isn't what you want but I honestly will try and make this as good as it possibly can be."

"its fine, I know it's not really your fault sir."

"Call me Severus."

Harry nodded and offered a quick smile before running down the spiral staircase and escaping out of the door. And as always, Severus watched him leave.

* * *

It was Friday night and Harry stood nervously outside the common room trying to find his Gryffindor courage and confess all to his best friends but the words would not come. Fear and shock seemed to prevent him from acknowledging his impending marriage but he knew now was the time to tell.

"Hey Harry," said the gentle voice of Neville Longbottom. "Forgotten the password?" Don't worry, you know me. I do it all the time."

Harry forced a laugh and then caught sight of a deep purple bruise on the left-side of Neville's neck. At first Harry felt a small surge of anger, thinking that people had been picking on Neville only to realise what the mark really was. Harry didn't mention it knowing that Neville was easily embarrassed as it was and it didn't seem fair to give him hassle just to distract his own thoughts. He did reach out though and pretend to fix Neville's collar hiding the vibrant hickey from sight.

Once he poked his head through the door Harry was confronted by the eager faces of his two best friends. He felt the corners of his mouth lift naturally for the first time in ages as he was wrapped in the warm embrace of Hermione and given a small nod from Ron.

"Where were you?" asking Hermione when she let Harry go.

"I had to talk to Dumbledore about something really important and I really want to tell you but it's hard."

"You know you can tell us anything mate," smiled Ron.

"Yeah…And don't take this the wrong way, I mean I don't even like the bastard but it's meant to help the war and stuff so I guess I have to put up with it."

"Harry? What is it?" Hermione questioned.

"I need to bond with Snape…"

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Hermione Granger to her shocked friends.

"I dunno Hermy, it was Dumbledore's idea."

"Has he gone completely nuts mate?"

"I dunno Ron, all I know is we are getting bonded tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!"

"Yeah…"

Hermione let out a huge breath and sat down heavily on a giant armchair behind her.

"Well you don't do things in halves do you Harry," she laughed shakily.

* * *

So review please. I really enjoy reading them and it encourages me to write more.

Any questions just ask or any corrections you want to inform me of will be welcomed. Thanks guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Changed the rating as I think dreaming about sexual things is a bit too far for T. Hope it doesn't put anyone off, you can of course skip that paragraph it's not very long and will not really affect your reading.

Hope you enjoy guys.

* * *

Chapter 3

Harry and Severus stood with their hands linked and their eyes darting about madly, hoping not to connect with the others. Albus Dumbledore rattled through the ceremony with a practiced fluency as the guests almost squirmed in their seats with the awkwardness of the situation. Their hands were slippery with sweat but Severus' long fingers linked over Harry's knuckles and held tight to prevent them falling out of each other hands.

"Severus Tobias Snape, do you take Harry James Potter to be your bonded partner for life?" said Dumbledore.

"I do."

"And you, Harry James Potter, do you take Severus Tobias Snape to be your bonded partner for life?"

"I do," mumbled Harry, his face pointing to the floor.

"Well, you may kiss your bonded Severus."

Severus swept in and pressed a soft kiss to Harry's left cheek, leaving Harry silently shocked as he had expected Snape to ignore this part of the ceremony.

Less than half an hour after the wedding Severus took leave from the gathering at the end and went back into his dungeons. He was unsure of his position at the party and knew he would not be missed. He tried to work on his marking but his mind could not rest. He couldn't help but think about the light dusting in pink on Harry's cheek after the kiss he had pressed into his angel soft cheek or the way his emerald eyes sparkled in the light. In all honesty Harry was the most beautiful man he had ever seen but he was also one of the most obnoxious (not the most, he was after all good friends with Lucius Malfoy) and immature people he had ever met. Severus sighed as he thought it was always the pretty ones who did not have two brain cells to rub together.

Severus was roused from his thoughts by a sharp tap on the door. He rose, recognising the knock instantly, and greeted Albus Dumbledore with a "Sit Albus, I'll make some tea."

"Severus, I'm not staying. Just thought I would bring Harry here for the night."

"Harry?!"

"Yes, he will be sleeping here. He is of course your husband now Severus."

"Yes...right."

"Well goodnight boys," smiled Dumbledore taking his leave.

Harry stood, looking rather like a child in a department store who had lost his mummy. Severus was seconds away from grabbing the child's hand but resisted just in time. He entered his kitchen and made some tea, putting a jug of milk and a bowl of sugar on a tray before setting it on the table and inviting Harry to sit. He could not help but hate the abnormality of it all. True Severus had not been expecting to get married but he definitely did not think it would be like this if he did. The tense atmosphere hung over them like a cloak and both were smothered in the horrible realisation that they did not want this.

"I only have one bed," said Severus quietly.

"Do you want me to sleep on the floor?" asked Harry.

"No, you will take the bed and I will sleep on the couch."

"Its fine, Professor. It's your bed."

"You shall sleep in my bed Mr Potter."

Harry just nodded shyly knowing that Snape had won this argument.

"I think it's time to go to bed," said Severus suddenly standing up. "Do you have your clothes with you?"

Harry nodded, taking his shrunken luggage out of his back pocket.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight Mr Potter," said Severus.

"Night, sir."

Harry took his clothes and got dressed hurriedly. He slid beneath the silk covers and snuggled into the soft pillows under his head. As the events of the past day drifted over his mind his head became drowsy.

Harry lay on Snape's bed, feeling the weight of another person on top of him. The rubbed together sinfully and Harry groaned deeply into the other person's shoulder. As he panted and sweated, he grabbed a quick hold of his bed partner's long black hair and pushed their mouths together. Moaning together their movements became frantic when suddenly…

"Mr Potter! It's half ten, get up!"

Harry opened his eyes and was about to yell at Ron for waking him when he realised he was not in the dorm and he was not in his own bed. Harry blushed due to the horrible thought that he had just had such a wonderful dream in the place where the Greasy Git may have had similar thoughts. Harry pulled on his clothes hurriedly and went into the kitchenette to join his husband.

"Toast?"

"Please," Harry said shyly.

Nothing much was said over the breakfast table, both hopelessly reaching for something to say but finding nothing the other would find of much interest. It was Saturday so it wasn't as though they had classes to rush of for, they had all day. To relish the awkward silence they couldn't seem to shake.

"I think you should call me Severus. While we are alone at least."

"Erm ok. I guess you should call me Harry then."

Severus nodded and Harry blushed. He does seem to find embarrassment at the silliest things thought Severus to himself as Harry buried his head into his breakfast plate. It was an attribute he found rather attractive as people too full of them annoyed Severus. This new shy Harry contradicted heavily with the Harry Severus thought he knew but it was something accepted quickly. The slightest thing that would make their relationship more bearable was welcomed brightly by Severus Snape. Or rather, Severus Potter-Snape.

* * *

They spent their afternoon marking and doing homework, feeling the atmosphere gently disappear until they were almost comfortable in each other's company. Harry began to enjoy the silence; he never normally had any quiet when doing homework. Usually Hermione and Ron were arguing about something or someone was having a loud joke in the common room and it was virtually impossible to concentrate, but here it was an oasis. Harry sighed, almost daring to feel content in his strange new surroundings.

"Severus? Harry?" The familiar voice of Albus Dumbledore rung through the room.

"Yes?" Severus replied. "We are here."

"I think its best you both come to the Hospital Wing at once."

Harry stood, his mind on alert and raced to the door with Severus right behind him. They charged to the infirmary, heart beats racing as both of them frantically ran over the possibilities of what could be so urgent.

"Harry!" Hermione called frantically.

Harry turned his head to face her and saw the flash of vibrant red hair on the bed next to her. His heart stopped and his head became heavy as he drunk in the sight of his best friend. Ron's face was tinged blue and his skin was drawn of all colour. It was as though he was dead but the beeping of the magical heart monitor next to him prevented Harry's worst fears.

"Ron," he whispered gently as he took the seat next to Hermione. "What happened?"

"It was a bite, from a snake."

"A snake?"

* * *

Dun dun DUN!

Hehe, sorry for leaving it there but hey, what's fiction without a few cliff hangers right?

Any pointers would be fabulous as I wrote this about twelve at night when I was really tired after being about all day.

Thankies.

Sarawr


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

Chapter 4

The two figures huddled against the wall were bathed in light but neither of them seemed very happy. The girl was crying helplessly into the male's shoulders and he seemed just to be keeping it together. A few feet away, stood another man. He was gazing upon the scene with obvious concern and distance.

"Harry? Hermione?" said George Weasley solemnly. "You guys go in, me and Fred are gonna sit out for a while."

"You sure? He's your brother," said Harry gently.

"Yeah, he loved you like a brother and we all know how he feels about Hermione."

Harry nodded and took Hermione's hand, he led her into the room as though she was a child and in a way he did feel like her parent. Trying to keep it together for Hermione was the only thing stopping Harry from falling apart and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

The atmosphere in the room was so delicate, no one said a word and Harry was afraid of breathing too loudly. The fear of losing one of their much loved children appeared to kill Arthur and Molly Weasley as they sat, surrounded by their remaining children. Harry felt alien in the situation, not even having the connection that Hermione had from being Ron's girlfriend. After exactly three minutes, Harry swiftly exited the room. Everyone watching him in astonishment.

Once outside he leant against the wall, breathing loudly through his mouth and tears flowing heavily down his face. Severus was still there and watched Harry, aching to touch him and comfort him but unable to find the strength to move. Suddenly Harry threw himself at Severus, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. Awkwardly, he reached out and pulled Harry closer. Placing his nose on top of that unruly hair and taking in the scent.

"He's hurt," mumbled Harry, the sound lessened by Severus' body.

"It will be ok."

"It won't. We all know there is no cure of a bite from Nagini."

"How do you…"

"It's obvious."

Severus just nodded.

"I want to go to your rooms for a while," said Harry.

Severus nodded and led Harry there. Neither of them said a word during the walk but Severus could not help but notice the way their fingers and hands gently brushed against each other as they walked.

Once they actually got to his chambers Harry all of a sudden seemed to be possessed as he chatted blindly, avoiding anything of real importance and rambling about things like the weather and classes and how good the food was at Hogwarts. Severus stood and watched, waiting for the right moment to step in.

Just as suddenly as it began Harry stopped in his tracks, stood for a few seconds and fell in a miserable lump on the hard, stone floors. Severus then bent down and took Harry into his arms. He sat with him for a little over an hour before feeling Harry's figure becoming less and less coherent and a little more as he drifted of to sleep. He swept the black hair out of Harry's eyes and smiled as he wrapped the boy's arms around his neck and carried him to his bed. Carefully he lent over Harry and pressed his lips against one closed eyelid.

Hours later found Severus Snape pouring over potion books about snake bites, hoping that anything you bring any light to the situation but nothing seemed to link. There was only one spell possible but it was considered dark magic and would therefore be frowned upon by everyone involved. Unfortunately finding a "good" spell to cure something controlled by dark magic was virtually impossible. If he was honest, though he had no homicidal thoughts directed at Weasley himself, he knew he was just doing this to please Harry. Something which had quickly become very important to him. The voices in Severus' head were normally not very comforting so he tended to ignore them but he couldn't ignore how they almost taunted him at his desperation to make Harry happy.

"Severus?" said a very sleepy looking Harry standing at the door.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Reading books about potions."

"Do you ever think about anything else?"

"Yes."

"Ok, well. I'm going to make lunch. You want anything?"

"Yes"

And with that Harry left. It was not a very unusual conversation for one to have with one's husband but it made Severus feel very unsure. He was almost shaking and he could not understand why. Five minutes later Harry placed a plate of sandwiches and an apple in front of Severus and waited for a response.

He brought his head up from the books and thanked him. Harry puzzled over the snake books for a few seconds and then it all appeared to click as his face became blank. He bit his lip and rolled it between his teeth as he tried to distract himself from thinking about how he had failed to save the one person who had always been there.

"Severus? You don't like Ron."

"You thought I didn't like you, you have been wrong before Harry."

Harry said nothing but took a book and sat next to Severus.

"What are we looking for?"

"Something about bonds between wizards and snakes."

"Bonds?"

"Yes, like the one she shares with the Dark Lord."

Harry nodded and began to read, the pages becoming blurry as he found it hard to concentrate. The guilt he felt about Ron was tearing him apart. He knew if he had been there he could have saved him or if he had never made friends with Ron in the first place this never would have happened. The more he considered this, the harder he found it to think about snakes and bonds and everything else. The tears came back but he desperately held them in. He did not want any more breakdowns in front of Severus. Eventually, when he thought the tears had passed, a sudden hiccup and it all began again.

Severus turned around to see Harry shaking. He carefully wrapped his arms around his neck, having never comforted anyone too often before, Severus was unsure of what to do. He just rubbed Harry's back and made, what he hoped, to be soothing sounds.

"I'm sorry," mumbled Harry, pulling away. "It's just…all my fault."

"What is?"

"Ron…Nagini…everything."

"It's not and you know it isn't."

"It is! If I had never stayed down here or made friends with him…this never would have happened."

"He would have been in danger either way; his parents are a member of the Order."

"But…"

"You cannot play the hero all the time Harry. This time you can help by sitting here and helping me."

Harry said nothing but buried his nose in the book. Now realising this was the best and only way to help his best friend.

"Severus," Harry mumbled hours later.

"Hmm."

"I've found something."

"What does it say?"

Harry handed him the heavy, leather-covered book and pointed his eyes to the ground.

"Kill Nagini?"

"Yeah…"

"That is going to be impossible without contacting the Dark Lord or him noticing. He cherishes that snake beyond anything else."

"I can do it."

"How will you manage this Harry? I'd love to see this."

"Shut up you snakry bastard for once."

"What?"

"Listen to me! I will need your help though, this is it Severus. No more beating around the bush, it's time."

"Time for what?"

"The end," smiled Harry.

"You are not prepared for that."

"I will never be more ready, I have the motivation to destroy the last of the horcruxes now. I need to save Ron, Sev. I really do."

"I just…If you think I will help you all the way."

"Thank you…"

"I think we need to talk to Albus."

"Yeah…"

"How about we wait until morning?"

"Ok, Sev."

"You called me Sev…"

"I know. Sorry, do you not like it?"

"No…It's just…my mother used to call me that."

"I'll stop if you want, it's okay."

"No…I like it."

Harry smiled and pulled Severus to him, wrapping him tightly in his arms.

You wanted longer. I think I achieved that. Hopefully. Just like you to know I am a huge fan of Severus with emotions. He is a person after all and he does have them, he just keeps them hidden because no one has ever really been that kind or affectionate to him (in the books I am talking about.) So I hope this isn't too out of character. I also realise Harry is a little OOC. Tell me if you think it's too much, I do not think he is usually this emotional but it is Ron and we all know how much he means to him. I would be happy to answer any questions or sort out any problems.

Thanks for reading and reviews would be lovely.

And finally, so sorry for the long update. This chapter took millions of rewrites and I have been surprisingly busy.

Thanks again, Sarawr. 


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

Albus Dumbledore stood at his window, lazily stroking Fawkes who was perched on the pane. He kept going over the conversation he had just participated in with Harry and Severus, thinking about the sudden change of heart and the horrible battle ahead of them. He knew that this fight was not going to be easy on either Harry or Severus but at the same time he believed them to be strong enough to survive and maybe even make a life for themselves. The build up of affection between the two of them was obvious; it was just whether or not it would grow to love. This is what he had hoped for when he had paired them. Harry had the power but Severus had the brains and to see that coming together was almost beautiful.

* * *

"Harder!"

"Severus, I can't do it!"

"You can and you know you can."

Harry fell to the ground panting. Sweat trickled down him and his heart raced. He looked up through his fringe to see Severus scowling at him. It affected him the way it always did and he sprung to his feet to begin again.

"Push me out Harry. Stop me from seeing your thoughts," said Severus gently.

The way Severus spoke to Harry stirred him in places it shouldn't have and memories of the previous evening came floating back to his mind, images of Severus tangled around his body like ribbon, clips of Severus acting very unSnape-like, and it became a deep and perilious struggle to prevent his mentor from seeing his true feelings about him.

"Good Harry. That was good."

"Let's try again."

"Give yourself a break huh? Your mind is new to this and it's taking a lot of energy."

Harry sighed but sat down heavily on a high-backed armchair, pulling a book on curses onto his lap. Severus did the same, unaware of the pair of sparkling green eyes watching his every move.

So far in his life Harry had lived devoid of simple pleasures like treats, food and friends. Even know he had no freedom and very little choice in his future, one choice he did have was his sexual being. And Harry was taking to it like a bird to the sky. He found himself utterly fascinated by his potions professor. The way he said Harry, how he sat with his hand scrunched up in his hair and the way he rolled his tongue over his lips while he read all left Harry as a quivering lump of jelly at his feet. Granted Harry did try and be a little less obvious than that, trying instead to distract himself with getting stronger for the war.

"I think we should practise duelling now," said Severus, standing up, removing his robes and rolling up his sleeves.

Harry grunted in the affirmative and rose from the chair he was vacating. This was his favourite part of every training session. During it he concentrated, saving every little movement of Severus' body for later dissection. Severus was very graceful and this was plain to see while he duelled, his arms moved in deliberate and fast movements as his strong legs carried him in all directions to avoid the onset of vicious spells. He moved like a ballet dancer in their element as he charmed his way into Harry's thoughts and heart.

* * *

Exactly three hours later Harry lay in front of the fire, its warmth lighting up his face but his features were stiff. His training session with Severus had been cut cruelly short by a sudden summon from Voldemort and Harry was shaking. Although he had no way of telling, as his Occlumency skills had become good enough to block all of the Dark Lord's murderous thoughts, Harry was convinced something bad was going to happen. And with Ron still in critical state he wasn't sure he could handle another casualty.

Even with his frantic heart the hours wore on and Harry's eyes became droopy as all thoughts were blanked from his brain as fatigue settled over him. He tried to keep himself awake but only lasted four minutes before a large yawn put him to sleep, using a heavy book about defensive spells as a pillow.

* * *

Blood trickled down Severus' face from a deep gash on his left cheek. His hands shook and his breath was heavy and uneven. Albus stood next to him, rubbing his shoulder like a loving father as Severus cried. His thin body racked with heartfelt sobs.

He had been caught and it was a miracle he had escaped. To be honest, he didn't know how he had managed to beat death. And now he was more sought after that Harry, well just. They wanted his head on a plate as well. Now he and Harry really did make a perfect couple.

"You really have no clue how you managed to flee Severus?" asked Albus gently.

"No, all I remember was a flash of golden light, a sudden warmth and the feeling of landing in the Qudditch field."

"Gold light?"

"Yes."

"I think we should contact Harry."

"Why?"

"I think he may have the answers we need."

"What?"

"You go the Hospital Wing, I'll bring Harry with me. And you better do as I say Severus. I realise you dislike Poppy's fussing but you need to get cleaned up."

Severus sighed as he manipulated into doing exactly what he didn't want to do. Again.

Albus smiled as he found Harry exactly how he expected him. Sound, in a deep sleep. Of course he knew why, transporting Severus from that far and breaking the wards surrounding the school would require a massive amount of energy. He flicked his wand as though it was second nature and charmed Harry to float just behind him as he walked hurriedly to the Hospital Wing.

"Albus! What the fuck has happened?!"

"Severus. Language please. You are a teacher, now act as such."

"Albus be quiet and tell me what has happened to my husband."

"Ahh right, well it would appear that Harry saved our life this evening."

Saved my life?"

"Yes, he was the one who removed you from harm at the cost of his energy. He will be fine with a good's night rest and some filling food."

Severus nodded. Ashamed of his reaction but bursting with pride at Albus' words. Harry had saved him, this must mean something. Severus grinned inside, refusing to examine the emotions any further for fear he would realise they were false. Gently, he ran a bandaged hand through Harry's hair, mumbling comforting words and smiling secretly. Pretending for a while the world wasn't on their shoulders.

I know. It's short. It took ages. I'm so sorry honestly. I just get so easily side-tracked right now and my pc time has been cut short by other things. But on the good side I am going to see Wall-E tomorrow. Very excited, hope it's as good as the other Dinsey Pixars or I will be upset :(

Review please. It would be lovely to hear your thoughts and if you complain I won't blame you.

Much love,

Sarawr


	6. Chapter 6

Harry woke, unexpectantly in Severus' bed, his limbs akimbo and knotted in the blankets, his hot skin sticking to them. He opened his mouth to shout for Severus but his throat was dry and raspy and sppech was impossible.

Weakly he pulled himself from the bed and dressed himself in Severus' vast dressing gown to cover his decency.

When he ventured into the small sitting room he was shocked to find Severus in a tight embrace with Draco Malfoy, the latter crying delicately into his husband's shoulder. Harry said nothing. The irritating rawness prevented all words and suddenly Harry was grateful. Though he was unsure what their marriage actually meant he did not realise it was an open one.

He tried to walk silently into the kitchen, knowing if he was careful they would not notice him. All hopes of this were dashed when he caught his foot on the edge of the couch and went tumbling, ungracfully to the ground.

"Harry?" Severus said gently, scooping Harry up from the ground and placing him as though he was very precious on the sofa."You okay?"

Harry made a harsh sound and Severus looked confused. "Water," Harry managed to gasp out.

Surprisingly Draco walked to the small kitchen and poured him a glass, placing it in his hands with a slight smile.

Harry poured it in to his mouth, greedily. Drops sliding down the sides of his mouth and rolling onto Severus towel dressing gown.

"Another?" Draco said and Harry nodded. Gulping the second down as quickly as the first.

Harry smiled goofily at Severus, embarassed.

"So are you okay?"

"Fine," Harry said softly, his voice scratching but audible.

"Hmm, you need more rest."

"I'm fine, I could not sleep now anyways. What's going on?"

"Draco has to replace me..."

"Replace you?"

"They found out, about Severus being a spy," said Draco.

"And you are still alive?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Dumbledore thinks...well you know what he's like but...He thinks that you...saved me Harry."

"But...how did I?"

"He thinks you used all of your magic and energy and that's why you are so tired..."

Harry nodded, sinking back into the leather couch. His legs were frozen to the material due to sweat but Harry's mind was far too preoccupied to even notice. He saved Severus? So what did that mean...And how did he even manage it? And how could he save a man he did not even like two weeks ago but not his best friend for the past six years.

Draco and Severus continued to speak, their voices becoming a soothing sound as Harry's thoughts warred. Facts and possibilities became blurred as his mind grew hazy and his eyes lids became heavy.

* * *

Harry? You need to wake up," Severus said, shanking Harry rougher than really necessary.

"Hmm...what's wrong?"

"We need to talk..."

"Uh huh..."

"I need to leave."

"Leave?" said Harry, standing so quickly he suddenly felt light-headed.

"And go where?"

"Hiding... I am not safe here, there are plenty Death Eater children hoping to gain advancement for their families. I am not as valuable as you to the Order or the public now. They know only one person will care if I disappear..."

"I'm coming!"

"No...You're not..."

"Yes...I am! Where we going?"

"Harry...be barely know me...and it's safe for you to be with me. You need to stay here."

"I do know you! And you can protect me and I will protect you!"

"No! Potter you are not coming! You will stay here, where you will be safe! Okay!"

"Why do I need to stay here exactly?" Harry shouted, throwing his arms in the air.

"You need to keep getting training...Please. For your own benefit. You are no help to Ron if you are not as prepared as you could be..."

Harry sighed, falling back to the couch as Severus' words hit home.

"Okay...Fine. What will you be doing?"

"Helping you, I'm going to try and kill that snake...Before it's too late."

Harry swallowed, his throat becoming dry again as he thought of Ron in the Hospital Wing. Guilt washed through him as he realised he had been totally concerned with other things and had not spared his dying friend a single, fleeting thought. His eyes began to over flow, tears trailing a path down his cheeks.

Slipping an arm round his shoulders, Severus sunk into the couch pulling Harry to his chest. For half an hour Harry cried in varying frequencies, some moments rough and troubled, others delicate and pain-filled, until they stopped coming and all he could do was hiccup.

His eyes were red and drained and snot dripped unattractively from his nose but Severus took Harry's face in his hands and kissed him solidly on the mouth. Harry instinctively moved his lips in rhythm with Severus', his eyes closed and his brain melting. Forcefully Severus took hold of the back of Harry's neck and a muffled gasp gave Severus an appreciated chance to explore. He could hear the strong sounds of moaning but was unsure who it came from and was not in the slightest bothered.

Keeping his lips moulded to Harry's, he brought the lithe man to his chest and carried him to the bedroom.

His mind told him to throw the man on the bed and take advantage of him, but Severus lowered him gently to the bed, breaking their contact to spread out on the bed beside him.

A pleasant surprise was when Harry crawled on top of him, taking Severus lips in a kiss with an inexperienced elegance.

After a while, Severus broke away. He brushed Harry's hair from his eyes and kissed the bridge of his nose.

"Let's sleep."

Harry looked disappointed but cuddled into him.

"Stay here tonight?"

"Of course," Severus said, his voice letting more sorrow than he wanted go.

* * *

I realise this chapter was very wordy (I do not know if that puts you off or not. Please tell me your thoughts.) but the next one is a little better for explainations.

I know. I am a terrible person. But I got a review today and realised how terrible what I was doing was, so here's a new chappie. I promise, I'll keep updating.

Hope you enjoyed it.

Sorry for the wait, I'm not going to give you an excuse. It won't makes things any better but I will update soon! Promise ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Simple Chapter 7

Harry woke and reached for the warmth that should be beside him. It was not there. Although he expected Severus' abscence it did soften the tug in his stomach that caused him wish he could just burrow under the blankets.

Unable to take the overwhelming aroma of Severus, he padded softly in the bathroom and took a shower. He sang in a flat voice parts of muggle songs he could remember, wishing he knew more music as the hot water stung his skin and in a ticklish and numbing way.

When he felt more settled, Harry dried and dressed and threw himself onto the couch. He observed the contents of the small room and relished in it's perfectness until it hit him. The perfection was offensive.

Yesterday's dishes sat neatly on the drainer and books were neatly lined in rows on the shelves. All the paper was removed from the dresser and the spare quills from the mantel.

Harry sighed, all the clues that anyone real existed in this place were gone so he shuffled about untidying everything in his wake and put it back in it's rightful place.

His ears pricked up when he heard the whistle of the kettle and he hurried to the kitchen. Carefully he studied the contents of Severus' cupboards, locating the teabags and milk but having difficulty finding the sugar. When he found it, hiding unusually behind the plates, Harry lined them up, a mug in front and the kettle behind.

He added the teabag first, then the water, letting it seep for a while before he tilted just a tad of milk in. Then he sprinkled three heaped teaspoons into the mug and stirred.

Smiling, he took the mug and placed it where it belonged. On the coaster, on the coffee table, directly in front of Severus' chair.

Deciding distraction would be the best way to hurry along the day, Harry surrounded himself with books and homework. Studying in a way which would have made Hermione proud, casting his potions essay to the side and never looking at the comments made by his absent professor.

* * *

Though the walk up the stairs had began to increase his anxiety, it still left the wave of panic that washed over Draco unexpected. A builiding, and unwanted, feeling of vulverability began to burgeon in his chest and he could not stop tapping an uneven rhythm on the stone floor with his foot.

He tried to shake the rush of weakness but vulverability was an unheard of feeling to Draco Malfoy and it made him nervous. Of course this was ailen to him, ever since he was a child he had had an unhealthy authority over the people around him. They feared his father and feared him. The Malfoy cruelty was meant to run through all their veins, every male in the family.

"Mr Malfoy?" said Dumbledore, sitting in front of Draco. His eyes were laden with a harsh sorrow and Draco thought to question it. He decided not to, opting to keep the riddles and things he had to worry about to a minimum.

"Yes?"

"Now you understand why you are here? This is a very big commitment you are making to me and the rest of the Wizarding World. I do not want you to enter into this with an unsure impression of what you are sacrificing. You have a choice..."

"I know. But I think this is the best option for me. I need to help. I need to end this before I become part of it..."

"I understand."

"You don't...Not really. You are perceptive but in this kind of situation it's not enough..."

"I know more than you think Mr Malfoy. Now, people are your family, I worry you might not be able to...betray them in such a way."

"They betray me every day with their actions. I think we both know I am no more valuable to my father than a sperm bank...Keep the Malfoy family going and keep the vermin out..."

Dumbledore nodded and Draco was surprised he did not say anything about his behaviour. He guessed the old man was just being sympatheic.

"And you know when you will be initiated?" Dumbledore asked after a while, his hand clasping his chin as he leant over the desk.

"Friday."

"Okay. Now we move to the business side. I hate to do this but this is not about me, I hope you understand Mr Malfoy."

"Of course," Draco nodded.

All throughout the ritual Draco could feel his thoughts fly away to somewhere secret. Somewhere warm and safe. Somewhere he wished to be, so he could forget about this. Just for an hour.

Albus could sense the boy's distraction and worried. Severus was so different to Mr Malfoy. He knew he was capable but he wondered about everyone else. Nothing in this castle went unnoticed and he wondered if Draco would make the right sacrifices...

"Oh and one more thing Mr Malfoy!"

"Yeah?"

"Would you be able to help me with one more of Severus' responsibilities?"

"Yeah sure, what?"

"Harry, he needs a competent duelling partner and I am not what he needs."

Draco nodded, hoping his face didn't betray him. He did not understand what made him situable as a practise dummy for Potter but the feeling kind of excited him. Finally, a worthy opponent.

* * *

Considering in two nights time, he would be standing in front of Lord Voldemort pledging allegiance to him and his insane ideas, Draco did feel ridiculous chewing on his nails and bouncing on both feet, waiting the arival of a very precious Griffyndor. Of course very few people were scared of Neville Longbottom, in fact no one was except maybe Draco.

It wasn't fear in the normal sense. More of an anxiety, the constant unsettlement.

Their relationship was odd and unexpected and silly and wonderful and beautiful. All at the same time.

But most importantly it was volatile.

Sometimes he fretted that Neville was overly affectionate. He would not take this news well.

Draco had been given permission to share his secret with very few people. Not even all of the Order would know but...Neville had to. It was not a thought but a need.

He jumped, his body surged with electricity as two warm arms wrapped around his waist. His breath caught in his throat and his heart rocketed.

"Man, who ever knew Draco Malfoy would be so excited to see me!" Neville giggled, leaning back.

"Nev...Let me sort something," Draco said, spelling a protective, inpenetrative bubble around their huddled figures.

"Where did you learn to do that?!"

"Longbottom!"

"What? Awwh c'mon. You dragged me outta bed at this time for something, I'm not gonna be able to sleep after this. I can bet you that, so at least let me have a little fun? Hm?"

"I know, I'm sorry. I just...need to tell you something very important Neville. Very important."

"See if this is a joke..."

"Nev..."

"Sorry..."

"Look, you need to listen very carefully. Very carefully..."

"Okay..."

"See the thing is...Snape has left. He needed to, he was found out and now...they need someone to replace him."

"Gone? Replace him as a potions professor? I know you are good Dray but don't you need to qualify before you can be a teacher...then again...maybe not. They did let Lockhart in..."

"Nev!"

"Sorry..."

"No...as a spy. For the Dark Lord...Well for the Order...I need to spy on him and report back...So that we have an advantage..."

Neville coughed loudly and laughed hollowily. "Haha...ha. I thought you said...Man that is funny Dray...You are such a bastard sometimes..."

Neville trailed off, his eyes widening when they caught Draco's dark and sorry eyes. He thought that in that second they looked like the sky, before a storm which frightened him.

"Fuck Dray...You're not kidding..."

"No..."

"Well, you march to Dumbledore now! Say you can't do it! You will die! You cannot die! Please...Dray...don't die."

"Neville, I'm not even on the battlefield. How about we wait for that until you beg me to live huh?"

"But...this is suicide..."

"Snape's alive..."

"He would be here if he was safe, they are after him. They are going to kill him like they will kill you. Or maybe worse. Maybe you will end up like my parents...I refuse to look into your cold, dead eyes and say I love you...I am not going to do it to you too!"

"Then don't. I'll be fine. Honestly. Then when this is all over, it can be me and you. Forever...I promise you."

Neville said nothing, words tried to escape but they got trapped in his throat.

Draco wrapped his arms around his neck, nuzzling his nose into the soft and fragant skin of his love. He could still smell the soap from the shower he had had two hours ago and the warm, conforting scent of his pillow.

All he did when the shaking began was pull the shivering body closer to his, knowing nothing he could say would fix this.

* * *

Wow, another wordy one. Sorry about that. I think it's the best way to express some things. I have to admit my favourite Harry Potter pairing is SS/HP but I do not mind a bit of Draco and Neville. Think it's sweet, it could work right?

Anyways, fastest update ever. Think it's a bit longer.

Enjoy! =]


	8. Chapter 8

**A little violence, not much. Not sure you would even call it violence but I don't wanna offend anyone lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or even my Severus ='[**

"Dragon I never thought I would see this night," Lucuis Malfoy sighed, running his hand through his son's hair, an odd expression of regret ran through his eyes but was gone as soon as it appeared.

Draco thought or heard nothing of what either parent was saying, his concentration absorbed in holding in the shakes. He had never known what it was like to be so petrified he thought it could kill him but now he was experiencing it.

The only two things he could picture in his mind was Neville's broken face and Severus' injuries after the Dark Lord had been displeased.

"Draco dear? Are you ready?" his mother asked, in a sweet voice as though she was asking him if he was prepared for a trip to the Supermarket. Not signing his soul to some demented villain.

"Yes mother," he said, trying to sound confident.

"Oh I am so excited. Finally, my son…a Death Eater!"

Lucius said nothing, his eyes locked on his only child. Wishing to he could protect Draco from this for only one more day…

When they arrived it was to an impression reception. Most of them had removed their masks for the occasion and their eyes were focused on the youngest Malfoy, knowing that soon enough their own children would be taking the same ateps.

"Malfoy! Is this your son?"

"Yes my Lord. This is Draco," Lucius said, bowing in a position Draco found sickeningly unnatural for his father.

"Hmm. Pretty thing isn't he? Doesn't look very strong though…"

"How he is magically?"

"Best in his year, with one small exception…" Lucius trailed off.

"Who?"

"A mudblood," an unidentified Death Eater said quietly, feet away.

To Draco's surprise, Voldemort said nothing.

"Okay, test time my dear Draco. We do not just hand out membership and of course I will administer you some truth potion. I will not give a chance for more vermin to foul my ranks of loyal supporters."

"Of course not my lord," Draco said faithfully.

"I like you already Malfoy, not as pathetic as your father."

Draco winced mentally. He was beginning to hate this creature more as he spoke, so far he had managed to insult two of his favourite people, the only people he could ever look up to.

"Master! I found one, a disgusting grovelling thing," announced Bellatrix Lestrange, her eyes wild as she pulled a small male finger into the centre.

The pile of black clothing in the centre of the circle whimpered helplessly. The noises unsettled Draco's stomach and bile rose in his mouth, stinging at his throat as he quickly became aware of the purpose of the muggle.

"You know one of the many things I hate about Potter, "said the Dark Lord quietly, appearing only to address Draco.

"What my lord?"

"His muggle loving ways. He has an ability to be an amazing wizard and yet he chooses to "save" people. That is so weak, power is meant to be used. It is though he is wasting a precious gift and no one should tarnish an ill-deserved gift. Don't you agree?"

Draco nodded.

"Anyway, let's get to the real reason for you being here Mr Malfoy. You know what to do," the Dark Lord said in a bored voice, as though Draco was simply washing the dishes.

Draco held his wand up and cleared his mind of everything, of Neville's face, of Harry's, of Severus…He mumbled under his breath and a blot of green light flew from his wand to the trembling pile of black fabric.

"Congratulations Mr Malfoy, one of the least hesitant first kills I have ever seen. I cannot believe you came from Lucius Malfoy, if you did not look so similar I would doubt that he fathered you. Maybe you should take some lessons for your son, Lucius."

Draco felt worse; Voldemort's attempt at a compliment had shaken his soul, he was a good murderer? But what made him feel worse was the serious lack of remorse. The faceless lump of clothing seemed meaningless, the murder was not pleasing but not upsetting. It did not even feel like murder, it felt more like pesticide.

Draco Malfoy was disgusted at himself…

* * *

**Six weeks later.**

Gerald, I am making very quick progress in the cooking. I think you will be very proud of me. Of course I miss you but I believe this time of seperation has been wonderful for my creative juices! I hope to see you soon, as my creation is nearly done and I know you are close to finishing your preparations too. Love you, Annie.

Harry had a small giggle to myself over the contents of Severus' latest letter. They were also striking obviously but in a good way, so clear someone who intercepted them would believe they were nothing to worry about. Snape or Potter could not be that stupid.

And of course there was the small matter that no one would believe Harry Potter was corresponding with Severus Snape.

Harry took a few moments to cuddle the parchment, smell it and fold it neatly and stuff it in a pouch in his underwear. Undignified but people were unlikely to find them and he always had part of Severus with him.

Sometimes, Harry would feel an uncontrollable urge for Severus' touch which Dumbledore had explained as their bond acting up to their separation. This stopped Harry feeling so silly; it was not just his mind missing his husband but his body too, which was oddly comforting.

Another comfort was Neville.

Harry knew of Severus' replacement and though he was unsure of the exact nature of Draco's relationship with Neville he had a pretty good idea it went beyond the boundaries of friendship.

Neville would sit with Harry while Draco was away and for a while they could share each other's pain. At least Neville got to hold Draco when he came back. Harry knew he would be the last to be told if anything bad happened to Severus.

"Harry!"

The panicked tone of Dracos' voice, made Harry's insides churn and squash as he bounded through the small set of rooms to the door.

Draco stood there, an uneasy smile on his face and his hands visibly shaking.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, Dumbledore wants to see us. Supposedly, it's very important…"

"Oh shit, fuck Draco. What the hell is going on? See if he is dead you will need to hold me back. I will try and take my revenge on the closest thing."

"It will be fine."

But Harry wasn't so immature as to think anything was fine. Nothing would be fine. Not after he entered that office, not after Dumbedore said his piece.

Shivering in the dark, Harry took hold of Draco's clammy hand and squeezed it, trying to draw some stability from it warmth. Draco turned his head and offered Harry a half smile but it did not meet his stormy grey eyes.

"Boys!" Dumbledore said, shuffling Draco and Harry into his office. An out of place smile, covered his lips. His eyes twinkling in a way that infuriated Harry to the stage he wanted to hex the old man into oblivion.

"What is this about? I think there is enough suspense going about here…" Draco sighed.

"Yes I know. There is good news and bad news. Bad news is…with Mr Weasley…"

Harry's heart stopped and his organs crumbled. Ron! He had been so consumed with his own strife he had forgotten to worry about his best friend. Of course he had been visiting his best friend with Hermione and telling him fruitlessly the stories of times passed.

"It appears he does not have much time if we do not manage to cure him," Dumbledore continued. " But on the bright side, Severus does believe he only needs one more ingredient…"

"What's that?"

"Nagini's blood," a liquid gold voice answered from the doorway and Harry's heart soared.

He sprang to his feet to throw himself at Severus only to find Draco already there. Severus patted his shoulder softly, making small soothing noises as Draco sniffled into his ropes.

Harry stood feeling neglected but appreciating Draco's need for his husband's affection too. When Draco took Harry's arm and pulled him into the embrace too.

The three of them stood awkwardly gelled together, words were said but not understood and as the pitch of Draco's tears reached such heights he sounded as though he was squealing, Harry kept his eyes closed. Keeping his moment with Severus until they were alone.

Eventually Draco tore himself away from Severus, his cheeks lightly dusted with pink as he rubbed his blood shot eyes and wiped the trails of water from his cheeks. He offered Severus a small smile that reached his eyes unlike the ones he gave Harry earlier.

Harry savoured the sweet minutes of resolution and acted as though this was a moment to celebrate and not a moment to fear.

"So, how do you propose we get this blood?" Draco asked, trying to stop his voice from reverting back to the earlier squeaks.

"Well, that is where you come on. You are the only one able to get anywhere near her, we will of course not ask you to actually take her blood. Harry and I will do that but you need to weaken her or at least pull her away from a moment," said Severus.

"And how will I do that?"

"Snake poison. Everyone will think she has eaten a wild rat who has been eating the wrong thing. We will know differently. There is one slight problem though…"

"What?" said Harry.

"Well the poison will stay in her blood stream for 18 hours and I cannot use it until that time has passed, so we will need to keep her until then."

"That will not be easy Severus."

"I know…"

Guiltily Harry stopped paying attention and let Severus' beautiful words rain over him, soaking him in adoration. His chest began to expand and he felt as though he could breathe properly for the first time in a while.

"I think we could use Harry's talents, you know. We could use another snake to talk to Nagini!"

Severus nodded, "It is possible but Harry will need to act soon. We need to start acting out the plan. I want to give myself a couple of days if something does not go to plan."

"Harry?" Draco said, poking him sharply.

"What?"

"Did you get of any of that?"

"Some of it…"

Severus sighed.

"Befriend a snake?" Harry said, unsure.

"Good guess," mumbled Severus. "How quickly do you make friends Potter?"

"Quite?"

"He befriended me quickly enough…" said Draco.

"True, true."

Dumbledore smiled. "What a good plan, boys. Anything you need?"

"A snake?"

Albus laughed, "Give me two hours."

"Okay, I need to sort something anyway," Draco said, winking at Harry.

"Draco? We need to talk…," said Severus sternly.

"I know…gimme a while. Besides, Harry looks like he is gonna explode if you do not pay some attention to him soon. I won't be too long. I'll bring my thing with me," Draco said laughing.

"Thing?" Severus asked.

"You'll know soon enough…" Harry said.

"You boys go to your rooms, I will be there soon enough."

"Are you sure Albus?"

"Of course, I can take care of myself Severus, " said Dumbledore, warmly.

* * *

"Why is my mug out here? Is that stale tea in it? Have you been living like a slob in my absence? I turn my back for one second and you turn into an animal…Oft!"

Harry ran into Severus, wrapping his legs tightly around his waist and pressing his face into the fabric of Severus' collar. His clothing smelled musty and old, as though he had been sleeping in a cave and Harry worried he had.

"Where were you?" mumbled Harry.

"Speak English please," said Severus gently, cupping the back of Harry's head and sinking in the couch, Harry balanced on his lap.

"Where did you go?"

"A safe house."

"Where?"

"To be honest, I have no clue. I did not really get to venture out or anything."

"I guess…"

"You alright?"

"Yeah…"

"Liar."

"Yep."

"Harry…I missed you…"

"I missed you too," Harry said gently, pulling Severus' lips to his.

* * *

**More done. Yay me right? =]**

**I will say now, if anyone is actually wondering I will let Draco talk more about his traumatising experiences next chapter, when he has his little chat with Severus. I think it's appropriate he talks to his beloved godfather about those things. Hehe.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed it.**

**And if you like Sailor Moon (which I am sure you do) check out Darkshadows01's Suspended as it's wonderful. You can see all the things I am doing wrong lol.**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Simple

Chapter 9

For Mhairi, whose name spell check hates lol.

Under any other circumstance it would be terrifying to have a snake, slither over your body in such a manner, especially one so large. But Harry found the motions comforting as he easily conversed with the creature.

The other people in the room were not as confident, especially not Severus. The awareness that this snake could consume Harry cleanly in not too long a time, shook him a little. Dumbledore had informed him this snake was a magical variant of an Anaconda, slightly bigger and a lot more powerful. It could devour a slight man like Harry in seconds, leaving little time for action.

Of course this was necessary, Nagini needed to respect this snake fighting for the Order and she would not respect something that was not dangerous but that did not make the situation easier.

Severus did have to smirk himself about Longbottom. The boy stood, frozen in fear, his mouth agape. He knew that Neville was thinking more about the likelihood of the snake turning on him, Severus imagined. Draco could sense his fear and ghosted his hands over Longbottom's sides, reassuring him of Draco's prescence.

Harry looked concentrated, his forehead knotted as he hissed in various tones and lengths. Severus could slightly differntiate between sounds but he knew nothing of what it meant.

Harry nodded sharply and turned to the group.

"He says he will help us. There is one condition though," Harry said, smiling.

"Which is?" Severus said, calmly. Hoping it wasn't that he got to eat Longbottom, that would be awkward.

"No cages or enclosures."

"Well I am sure that can be managed. He cannot go wandering about the castle during the door or ever venture into the common rooms and the like but he can investigate late at night," said Dumbledore, smiling. "Now I believe it is time for me to be off, can never get enough sleep at my age."

Albus winked at Severus and took his leave.

A short time after, Neville also left. Accompanied by Harry and the snake, Neville appearing a bit more calm in the predator's prescence.

When they were finally alone, Draco cleared his throat. Desperately searching for the right thing to say. He deeply desired a chance to talk to Severus, he needed someone who would hopefully understand.

"You are too much like your father sometimes. What is it you wish to talk about? Or do I need to ask? Longbottom or the Dark Lord?"

"Dark Lord."

"I see."

"I hated it Severus…the whole time…the whole thing. I hate how my father looks, how my mother looks…All of it…"

"I know, I do. What was your test?"

"I had to kill a muggle…"

"And?"

"I did it, I would not be here otherwise."

"You know what I mean…"

"It was hard, horrible. But I did not feel sorry for him, I could not link the spell I had just done to the murder. It was although they were separate."

"Well, I do have to say you are exceptional."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, suddenly frantic that Severus was going to tell him he was a heartless killer.

"You have done on your first time what took me years to realise."

"Huh?"

"You have to understand that you cannot put yourself there, you need to distance yourself from the whole incident or you will go insane with guilt. What you are doing is for the greater good, there would be no muggles left if the Dark Lord was allowed what he wants."

"I guess, but I killed him and the thing I have worried about so far is the fact I didn't care. Does that make me as bad as the Dark Lord?"

"Of course not, you do worry. He doesn't, in fact he enjoys Draco. You need your sanity more than you need your wand and more than you need your ability to think quickly."

"I missed you."

"You sound like Potter. I was gone six weeks."

Draco laughed.

"How are your mental walls?" asked Severus.

"I'll still here right?" Draco said easily.

"So what is going on between you and Harry anyway? I did not see you as the Griffyndor loving type," smiled Draco, leaning his head on his hand.

"Well I have to say that is a bit hyprocritical of you. Considering where Mr Longbottom sleeps."

"I never said I didn't love Griffyndors, I just thought you didn't."

"I did not exactly have a choice."

"Yeah to marry him, the love thing wasn't forced."

"It was not really optional either, the bond helped."

"It's sweet."

"Be quiet. You and Longbottom is worse…" Severus said, trying to conceal the mirth.

"At least he is my age!"

Severus growled but smiled, the creases round his eyes deep. The light in Severus' face and his laughter lines warmed Draco's insides, it was nice to see a trace of happiness in his godfather's eyes.

On the way back from Griffyndor Tower, Harry talked easily to the snake. Discovering, oddly enough, the snake was called Larry. This made Harry giggle a little as it seemed like an unusual choice for a deadly reptile but it softened the snake a little.

It was pleasant in a way, using his ability casually but actually knowing he was doing it. The first couple of times he had spoken Parseltongue he was completely unaware he was doing it so right now, conversing with a snake felt special.

Another pleasing thought was Larry's eagerness to help and to be free from his cage. He speared to be not be very fond of being imprisoned and Harry guessed this was reasonable.

When they arrived back at Harry's rooms, Harry found Draco splayed out across the sofa, his left leg twitching and his mouth hung unattractively open. Harry giggled softly to himself and went to find Severus.

Severus was also asleep, his body curled into a ball on top of the bed, his clothes and shoes still on.

Harry pulled the drawer from under the bed out and lined it with Severus' cloaks and robes. Then he cast a warming spell over it, hoping that would make Larry more at home.

But before letting the snake settle into it's new bed, Harry asked it a favour.

Grinning, Harry watched as Larry travelled over to the bed and made a circle around Severus' snoring form. Harry chewed on his knuckles as the snake flicked his tongue out and tapped Severus' nose.

At first Severus made a soft moaning noise and tried to shift but Larry kept going until obsidian eyes opened and widened in horror.

Harry could hold it in no longer and ungracefully landed on his bottom as he laughed uncontrollably.

"Oh hilarious Potter!" he snapped.

"That was so funny," Harry smiled.

Larry looked unphased at Severus' fuss and curled up in his homemade bed. Harry leaned over and guided his finger down the reptile's back in a soothing manner to say goodnight.

Still chuckling slightly Harry sat next to Severus on the bed and hooked his arm around his waist, placing his head on the other's shoulder.

"Aw, I'm sorry. I didn't know you would be that scared."

"Okay, how about you wake up with a snake licking you?!"

"I probably will wake up with something worse in my face tomorrow morning now."

"You brought it upon yourself!"

"Okay, okay."

Harry gave up talking and pushed Severus onto the bed, shifting to straddle him. Severus opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind as Harry pulled his t-shirt off, his face feral.

Harry pulled his body up to meet his and fumbling, unbuttoned his shirt. Suddenly Harry went mad with lust. His mouth latching to every piece of Severus' skin he could find, kissing hungrily.

Severus head was blank, thoughts were a push too far. He could not comprehend anything but the bruising kisses of Harry and the straining in his underwear.

Hands ghosted over his skin, fluttering down to his groin. Harry's fingers glided down the mound in his trousers and along his thighs making Severus shiver with excitement.

"You okay?" Harry whispered in his ears, the feeling of Harry's warm breath in his neck increasing his inability to focus on anyting.

He nodded, shakily.

"You don't look okay, you look…distracted," Harry growled, suddenly taking hold of Severus' centre and squeezing it gently.

Quickly the idea of being so submissive at Potter's hands lost its appeal and Severus pushed him off, reversing their roles. Harry found himself being the one who moaned hopelessly while rushed kisses and lustful licks were placed all over his torso.

So consumed by Severus' actions, Harry did not notice Severus' new conquest to remove his trousers before they were being pulled from his legs.

Severus then began kissing up Harry's legs, from his ankles to his thighs, paying extra attention the to his inner thigh much to his partner's delight.

Fingers then slipped inside Harry's boxers, hooking underneath the waistband and gently tugging them down.

"Hmm…Sev…Please."

These words seemed to make something react in Severus' brain as he raced off the bed and into the bathroom. Locking the door behind him.

Harry lay on the bed, horrified. His erection deflating and his cheeks burning.

After a while, Harry gathered himself together enough to pull on his clothes and gently tap on the bathroom door.

"Severus? What did I do?"

No one answered.

"Severus? Please…Tell me. I'm sorry."

"Go to bed."

"Severus? Please? I won't do it again, just tell me what I did wrong."

"You didn't do anything wrong. It was me…"

"What?"

"You're much too young for this…"

"What? No I am not."

"You're not legal…"

"Severus, I am pretty sure it's fine. We are married."

"That's not the point."

"Severus I am probably the only virgin in my year…"

"Still not the point…"

"Come out and let's talk about this."

"Are you dressed?"

"Yes," Harry sighed, wishing he could say no without repercussions. "So what is actually wrong with this? Really."

"You are too young…"

"I wanted it though and so did you…I mean we are married! It's practically part of the ceremony to do it but we still haven't."

Severus said nothing.

"Please?"

"It's late, go to sleep."

"Severus."

"I need to do something anyway. I will see you in the morning. Night."

"Severus!" Harry said uselessly as his husband vanished into his workroom.

Harry waited a short while, hoping Severus would reappear but time dragged on and his eyelids became heavier and heavier until he drifted off into sleep.

He tried to keep his mind focused on his task but Severus' hands kept shaking and his mind was unable to think about Harry's beautiful flushed face and his sinfully delightful skin.

Severus knew it was wrong though.

It could be nothing but,

The realisation that he could have something so heavenly seemed unnatural. Something had to be amiss and it was.

Harry was not legal. He could be arrested. He prayed their encounter was a moment of madness and Harry would never try to tempt him like that again, next time it would be harder to walk away. The astounding young man he would never be able to resist would haunt him forever if he let himself get carried away.

He was older and wiser.

He knew how fleeting affections were at this age too well. He would line himself up for another hurt if he like himself grow too attached. They may be married but that seemed to mean so little these days. Even marriage bonds could be broken, especially when Harry found someone he truly loved.

Love was so hard to understand at Harry's age and Severus was more sure of his love than Harry's. He did love Harry but Harry…

Well he did not really understand the attraction…

Finally, after pondering for far too long as always, Severus went into his bedroom. His chest struck with bolt of love as he saw Harry, snuggled into Severus' pillow and his face buried in the shirt Harry had removed hurriedly either.

Warmth seeped through Severus' finger tips and a smile graced his lips.

All he thought about for a while was Harry.

Another chapter done.

I would like to know how you find this chapter so review. Pwetty pwease.


	10. Chapter 10

**Simple**

**Chapter 10**

"Harry…Harry! For fuck's sake, Harry!"

"Mhhmm, Ron…Leave me alone…its just Potions, Snape hates me anyway…"

"Harry?"

"Nehhh?"

"I have never been more insulted in my life," Draco Malfoy said bluntly.

"Hmm?"

"Weasley? Me?"

"Neehhh?"

"Can't you speak in the morning?"

Draco sighed, rolling his eyes and with an experienced flick of his wand dropped a bucket of ice water over Harry.

"Ahh!" Harry squealed, jumping from the bed. "That was cold!"

"Well done, maybe tomorrow you will get up faster. What were you doing last night that made you so tired?" Draco said, his voice practically dripping with innuendos.

"Nothing," Harry sighed truthfully.

Draco nodded, noticing the regret in Harry's words but deciding not to mention it. Severus was like a father to him, he did not want to hear about his sex life or apparent lack of it.

* * *

Neville had been roped into their training much to his dismay. He complained and groaned and said he would hold them back but was Draco was insistent; he would not have time to dart about wildly trying to save Neville from stray death eaters.

He was paired with Harry, they figured that was safer.

Harry seemed to be a more natural teacher than Severus and Draco, who would scream furiously at Harry for moving a fraction to the wrong side or twisting his wrist at the wrong angle.

Magically, they had stacked all of the furniture from the Potions class room against the dungeon walls, giving them plenty of space. The decided to play a game, Draco and Harry would duel and then whoever won would duel Severus. Give Neville a better impression of the physical side, instead of just the magic.

Harry was a confident person but he seemed shy in front of Draco, who swaggered, his head held high to shake Harry's hand. His grip like a vice, his long fingers wrapping around Harry's hand and squeezing tightly.

Harry flashed a smile and said, " Good luck Draco."

"Pfft, luck is for Griffyndors."

"That's what all the Slytherins say," Harry barked with laughter.

Suddenly, their light air was over. Their faces hardened and became emotionless, determination bright in both sets of eyes.

"Ready….Go!" announced Severus, leaning casually against the wall, pride evident in his eyes as he watched his pupils charge to one another.

Draco was of course, eager with the jinxes, his wand swinging wildly as he cast spell after spell in Harry's direction. But Harry was quick.

He dodged hit after hit, moving like an electrocuted frog about the room.

Finally, Draco caught Harry with a hex that made his feet stick fast to the concrete floor and his arms plaster to his side.

"Got you Potter!" Draco said triumphantly but Severus seemed reluctant to declare him the winner.

"Aw, c'mon Uncle Severus. If he gets out of that then I am the Dark Lord."

"Well, you're going down Voldy," said Harry, in Draco's ear with his hand stabbing into his temple.

"What the hell…?"

"Confidence, not arrogance Mr Malfoy," drawled Severus, pushing himself up from the wall and stalking towards Harry.

Draco threw himself huffily to the ground next to Neville who offered a hug. Draco shook it off, his eyes shining with irritation.

"Okay, Mr Potter? Ready for a real challenge?"

"Always, Professor," said Harry, taking five steps back until he was in the corner of the classroom.

Severus' face was the picture of serenity, his eyes blank but his body stiff and ready for any sudden movements. Harry was less tense but the fear was stronger, rolling off him in waves.

"Why is Harry scared?" Neville mumbled to Draco.

"Severus likes to teach by example."

"What do you mean?"

"He's not going to be sending baby hexes Harry's way…"

Neville squeaked and praised Harry mentally for his kindness in volunteering to be his partner.

Harry raised his wand to cast a spell but Severus was quicker, a bolt of red light racing for Harry.

Harry crossed his arms over his body, his wand nestled inbetween his wrists and a bubble enveloped him.

"Good work Mr Potter."

Harry did nothing, not letting a single noise distract him.

Neville was enchanted by Severus' sudden and obvious grace, he would move barely a centimetre in one direction and the flash of magic would not even brush his sleeve. He wondered what it would like to be so talented at something so useful. All he could do was grow plants and everyone could do that…

"You alright?" Draco whispered.

"Yeah…Just thinking…"

"About what?"

"Just that I am never gonna be that good…"

"I don't think anyone will be."

"You better be soon…"

"Why?"

"Remember you are not allowed to die…"

"Yeah," laughed Draco.

Finally, Severus aimed his wand at Harry and tied his legs and arms to his body, making Harry resemble a pencil. He then, like a pencil balancing on its tip, fell hard to the ground. His face smacking against the solid ground with a painful slap.

"Harry?" Neville said quietly, his face screwed up.

"Oow…"

Severus sighed and picked him up.

"You did okay…"

"Okay?"

"Yes, I expected better…"

Harry took a deep breath and scowled, disappointment and frustration clear on his face. He felt like a child scorned.

"He's a rough teacher huh?" offered Draco.

"Yes…"

They split into pairs afterwards, once Harry had collecting the last of his dignity from the ground he instructed Neville to practise sidestepping.

For anyone else this would not be a problem but Neville kept tripping over invisible objects and tumbling to the ground.

After a while, even Harry's patience seemed to be waning and he kept throwing longing glances over at the rushing bodies of Severus and Draco.

"I'm sorry," Neville mumbled.

"It's fine, I am still a little bit miffed about earlier," Harry smiled. "Let's try some spells huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"I throw some at you, see how fast you get out the way?"

His heart stopped and panic swept through him but Neville agreed anyway. Taking his place in front of Harry, his face pained.

"Relax, I'll just send a jelly jinx or something okay?"

Neville swallowed.

Harry aimed straight at him and his face lit up when the spell did not hit Neville…

Neville screamed.

Draco whipped his head around and rushed to Neville's side, "You alright?"

"I avoided it…" Neville whispered.

"What?"

"It never hit me!"

* * *

That night to lighten the sombre mood they decided to play cards. Harry was unsure of this idea from the get go as he knew that one of the qualities Slytherins shared with Griffynfors was competitiveness and he was petrified this would divide their unusual group.

To Harry's intense surprise, the most competitive, and for good reason, was Neville.

Severus and Draco began to get more and more frustrated as Neville continued to rake in their money with his continual victories.

"How do you keep doing that? Are you cheating?"

"No I am just good at cards I guess…I used to go to hospital a lot…" Neville trailed off and silence descended.

"Your deal Harry," Severus said gently, watching Harry's hand intensely.

"Fuck," Draco hissed, his fingers curling around his forearm.

"Dray?" Neville said, concern in his voice.

"Summons…"

Neville's face drained and fear sang from his eyes. He dragged his teeth over his bottom lip, looking up at Draco who rushed into the bathroom, a sweep of black robes trailing after him.

Draco stepped out. The robes swamped him and his hair made a stark contrast to the darkness of his clothing. His cheekbones were as sharp as glass and his skin was almost grey.

Neville stood up in a daze.

Draco offered a smile but his eyes were locked tight.

"Love you Nev," he said softly, his face remaining unfeeling.

Neville nodded, his teeth firmly gripping his lip causing a tangy metallic taste to fall into his mouth.

"I'll walk you to the boundary."

"No. I need the time to clear my head. Anyway it is not safe for you to be out of these rooms…"

Severus sighed, admitting defeat and slouched on the couch, the sombre atmosphere gnawing at his insides.

Draco draped his own invisibility cloak over himself and with a smile at Neville, vanished into the corridor.

Neville sat very still for so long Harry knew he would be very concerned if he could not hear his raspy breathing and see his eyelids occasionally close.

"You alright?" said Harry, placing his hand on Neville's knee and squeezing it slightly.

Neville nodded.

"Worried?"

"Yeah…Do I need to go back to the Tower?"

"No point…No one there remember. It's the holidays."

"Yeah…"

"I'll fix the couch for you," said Severus, heading into the bedroom, on the guise of looking for sheets.

In all honesty he had to escape Longbottom. His panic, though warranted was not helping his own inner turmoil. He had to sit here, uselessly as his 16 year old godson fought for his future.

How he desperately wished he had not been discovered…

Another aspect of Longbottom's reaction that…disturbed him was his genuine suffering. Draco's pain when he saw Neville hurting because of him.

He was almost jealous.

He had never had anyone to worry about him, except maybe Albus, when he had been at a meeting. But thoughts of this brought memories of the previous night rushing back and Severus would rather not think about that.

Harry may think it was completely mortifying for him but Severus could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, and to other places, when he thought of it.

Now of course, it seemed like the most sensible thing to have done but at the time it had been agony to tear himself away from the angelic body and part with his first chance at something so pure.

But Severus did not deserve purity.

He wasn't even sure if his life was what he deserved.

* * *

Severus and Harry had left Neville alone roughly an hour ago but sleep was not forthcoming. He lay there, swaddled in blankets as the dungeons were known to be artic at night, chewing his nails like a rabbit nibbled at vegetables.

Everytime he tried to tempt himself into sleep but closing his eyes and wiping his mind clean, Draco's smiling face would drift into his thoughts, then Draco's face when he tries to be brave before meetings…then Draco's face pale and blank, his blond hair knotted with blood…

Braving the freezing wastes of the dungeon floors, Neville hobbled to the hat stand. Grabbing Draco's every day cloak he wrapped himself in it, before crawling back to the couch. He nuzzled his face into the woollen material, savouring the smell that brought his stomach to a simmer.

* * *

"It's extra cold in here tonight," Harry shuddered, his teeth chapping.

"Yes, I know. Forgot to put the fire on."

"Ah okay. Warming charm?"

"Good luck, my room has magical wards."

"Draco cast a spell in here this morning!"

"I know but it only comes into effect at night."

"You have to be kidding!"

"I need to protect myself at night…I also need to protect you…"

Harry sighed, " Looks like I will be wearing my clothes to bed then."

Severus did not reply, instead of went into the bathroom to change. He wore flannel pyjamas with a white t-shirt underneath, three pairs of hiking socks and his dressing gown.

Harry giggled from the bed, his whole body immersed in the covers so that only his forehead and tufts of midnight black hair stood out, when he re-entered.

"Oh be quite, at least I will be warm…" said Severus, joining Harry under the covers.

"I could think of other ways to keep warm," Harry said seductively, sliding to press his body flat against Severus'.

"Hormones…" Severus chanted to himself.

"What about my hormones?"

"This is what this is…"

"What do you mean? That I am just trying to get close to you to get some?"

"Hormones," he repeated.

"So what? I can't be attracted to you?"

Severus laughed, his face shocked. "Good joke Harry."

"What? I wasn't kidding…"

"Oh come on Harry, not exactly catch of the staff am I? I am of the firm belief most of the student body would rather kiss Hagrid than me…"

"I wouldn't… In fact I would love to kiss you…"Harry trailed off, pushing himself up onto his elbow, grinning like the Cheshire Cat at Severus, his hand lying flat against Severus' chest.

"Hormones," mumbled Severus, avoiding Harry's face just in case the hormones started to affect him too,

"Hmm…hormones," Harry agreed, leaning down his lips millimetres away from Severus'.

His breath washed over Severus, he could smell the hint of the tea they had drank either and the toothpaste Harry had used before coming to bed. He could see every tooth, perfect and pearl while, gleaming in the dim light from the lamp on the bedside cabinet. Harry's lithe body was an exciting and unknown pleasure to him and the knowledge that through all these layers of clothes was a very attractive young man, aching for him.

Severus decided to ignore the intelligent part of his brain and opt for the irrational side. It seemed to do Harry well, he thought, as he separated the gap between him and Harry, his lips barely touching the ones above him.

Harry reacted enthusiastically with a deep groan as Severus closed the distance, his hands looping under Severus to wrap around him as his lips became more insistent and more hungry as they continued.

Hands waltzing down his back and taking a firm hold of Harry's bum, delighted him as he pushed himself desperately against his husband.

Severus pulled Harry's t-shirt down at the neck to reveal more skin, his teeth nibbling incessantly at Harry's skin sweat damp skin and taking patches inbetween his lips to suck roughly.

Panting Harry began to tug angrily at Severus' clothes, his hands gripping and pulling every piece of fabric they came into contact with.

Severus broke away, a grin plastered over his face and his eyes glinting with mischief. He undressed hastily, urging Harry to do the same. Harry obeyed quickly and lay down on his back, staring up at Severus who kneeled in front of him.

He tried to keep his eyes at his husbands but they kept drifting south, catching sight of something a little more impressive to Harry's lust crazed brain.

Of course, Severus knew of the effect he was having on Harry and revelled in the sensation of having someone want him so badly.

Harry did not give Severus much time to ponder this before he grabbed his legs, pulling his body on top of his and smashing their bodies together.

Their kissing began again but more passionate and rushed, their teeth catching every so often and their hands taking too tight handfuls of each other's skins and they ground against one another.

Fingertips ran down Harry's stomach and suddenly gripped him tightly, squeezing his erection softly.

"Sev…!" called out Harry,

"Shush," Severus whispered in his ear. "Longbottom is sleeping next door."

His hand pumped slowly, Harry longed for something a little more forceful, something to rival his heart rate.

"Faster?" Harry mumbled.

"Faster hmm? You really want me to go faster?"

Harry nodded, biting his lip.

A slight upturn of his lips and suddenly Severus' motions were sped up.

Harry kept his hand held over his mouth, drowning the moans as he travelled closer to being there…Just a few more…

Then the front door threw up and slammed shut and a loud thud was heard. A muffled voice…

"Draco!"

* * *

**Cliffy? Never!**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Review, pwease?**

**And thank for you the kind reviewers already, I'm glad you are enjoying this.**


	11. Chapter 11

**

* * *

**

Simple

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Severus readjusted his pyjama buttons and pulled his t-shirt back on before rushing into the living room.

Harry lay sprawled on the bed, his arousal making it harder for concern to kick in. He was not worried at all for Draco, he was more anxious about the throbbing inbetween his legs. Which disgusted him but even self-hatred was too hard to achieve with the burning heat collecting in his crotch.

He negotiated himself out of the bed and dressed slowly, giving his erection time to die before he made his way into the living room.

Draco was a bundle of black on the rug, his hand had a vice-like grip on Neville's ankle as he panted through his teeth. Severus sat beside him, his wand casting a scan over Draco's body.

Neville's face appeared as though it was held together by tape, his skin scrunched together and his eyes tightly shut, crystal tears forming at the corners.

Guilt invaded Harry's mind as he watched the straight face of his husband.

"Well, he will be fine. Just needs a blood replenishing potion of course."

Neville nodded.

"Harry, fetch one for me. It's the neon green one, you will know it when you see it."

Harry nodded, walking dumbly like a zombie into Severus' store. He found the vial easily and held it stiffly, scared suddenly it might slip from his hands.

When he came back, Severus had Draco's head supported on his knee. Draco's eyes were closed but the corners of his mouth were turned upwards slightly, in a shaky smile.

Neville stared at him, protectively and Harry received the impression that if the situation called for it he could murder anyone to defend the weakened body of Draco.

"Come on Draco, you need to drink this," Severus said in a fatherly manner, tilting Draco's head back.

Draco pulled his lips apart and opened his mouth, Severus tipped the contents of the vial into his throat.

Draco coughed and spluttered and Neville flew from the couch and scooped his partner's body into his arms, kissing him softly on the forehead.

"Can I trust you to look after him Mr Longbottom?" said Severus yawning. "He can explain to us the details in the morning."

"Of course, his wounds are closed?" said Neville.

"Yes, he will be in a lot of pain so I imagine he would want you there. You want the bed?"

"No thanks, we will be fine here," said Neville, blushing.

Harry hoped it had nothing to do with anything he might have heard before Draco arrived from the meeting.

"You sure you will be alright?" asked Harry, his remorse about ranking his arousal above his friends clear.

"Yeah, he probably wouldn't want you hanging about anyways."

Harry nodded and headed back the bedroom, Severus close behind him.

They slid back into the bed and Harry tried to keep his mind clean and distracted from thoughts of Severus' body and the effects it had on his own…

"You need to talk to Longbottom," Severus said quietly.

"What about?"

"Draco. He needs to understand that Draco is going to the next meeting. And the next, he is part of the war effort now."

"Yeah…"

"I had a little peek in his mind, he's not for letting Draco go…"

"You invaded his mind like that?!"

"I needed to see how he was feeling, if Draco would be alright with him…"

"Severus…"

"Draco cannot die before the end of the war."

Suddenly rage filled Harry and his vision blurred.

"How dare you be so insensitive! Neville is justifiably worried about Draco but you are thinking about the war, why can't you be grateful for five minutes that he's still alive!"

"Do not talk about things you do not understand Mr Potter," said Severus coldly, pulling back the covers and rushing through the door, seeking the shelter of his study.

Furiously, Harry threw himself back against the soft mattress, growling through his teeth, his cheeks pink with anger.

His temper dimmed after a while and he felt guilty. He was unclear as to whether the shock of Draco's appearance or the uncontrollable need for Severus but he had not chosen anger, it just happened.

Casting his Griffyndor pride aside for a few moments, he ventured into the living room.

He turned to see Neville smooth Draco's hair as he whimpered quietly. Chewing on the blanket as he tried to keep the pain silent, his eyes wide and haunted.

"You alright?" said Neville, tearing his eyes away from Draco.

"Yeah," Harry said, deflated.

"I saw Snape stalk into his study thing, you two okay?"

"I said something a bit out of order. I'm gonna go and apologise."

Neville nodded, his arm wrapping around Draco's neck and squeezing him gently.

* * *

Deciding against knocking, Harry walked in. Very surprised to see Severus with his head down, his hands lying limply in his lap.

Harry bent down in front of him, looking up to catch Severus' eyes that were filled with tears. Not saying anything, Harry brushed stray hairs from Severus' face and put them behind his ear, not removing his gaze.

Severus hiccupped slightly and then his tears became worse, his tears falling freely down his face like a tap. Harry placed his hands on Severus' knees, partly to balance himself and partly to comfort him.

As the water subsides Harry smiled up at Severus, holding his hand out to interlace his fingers with his husband's.

"I'm sorry Sev, I was nasty," said Harry finally.

"It's okay, I realise what people think of me."

"Don't be like that, I'm not people. I should have and do expect more, it was a slip. I'm a little stressed…Lame excuse but it's the best I have right now." Harry decided to forget about the lust, it seemed inappropriate.

"I do love him, he's like a son to me…but…Being too soppy will make this harder for him. He does not want Longbottom to worry about him…"

"That's impossible…"

"That is what makes this harder for Draco than it ever was for me…"

Harry stood up and kissed the top of Severus' head.

"Bed?"

"Okay," Severus sighed.

"Want me to carry you?" Harry laughed as Severus stiffly rose. "Must be getting hard to walk at your age."

"Shut up Potter, I can run circles around you."

"Sure you can Sevvy," laughed Harry, turning round to pull Severus in his arms. Throwing the man over his shoulder and jogging with him through his rooms.

"Wow, Harry's pretty strong don't you think Dray?" said a soft voice in the background.

* * *

When Severus went into the kitchen in the morning he was pleasantly surprised to find Draco sitting at the table, clutching a mug of steaming tea in his hands.

"Morning," said Severus, sitting down across from his godson.

"Hey. How pathetic was I last night then?"

"Better person to ask would be Longbottom. He seemed to want to protect you and exiled me and Harry to the bedroom."

"Like you hated that…Anyway!" smiled Draco. "We need to talk to Harry about something very important."

"What?"

"Larry's turn to shine…Nagini is out hunting tonight and that means it's the perfect time to snakenap her."

"I don't like this idea…Harry will be fine?"

"Yes! And I will be too, just on the off chance you were actually worried about me…"

"Be quiet Draco…So what is your plan exactly? I realise it will need severe editing from someone who isn't completely idiotic…"

"I'm a Slytherin! I have cunning. But anyway, I figured Harry could get Larry to maybe…seduce her."

"Seduce her?! She's a snake…"

"She's still a woman right? And she can't be getting too much snakey attention being with the Death Eaters all the time?"

"She's getting too much "snakey attention" as you put it," said Severus, his eyebrow raised. "But I hate to say that might just work…"

"Thank you," smiled Draco.

* * *

Harry lay on his stomach, nose to nose with Larry informing him of every detail of the plan. The snake seemed oddly excited about meeting Nagini, he told Harry he had not seen a female of his species in a while. Harry could not imagine anyone being excited about meeting Nagini but it made the execution of the plan easier.

Although he had to discuss the details of their mission that night, Harry was mostly holed up in the bedroom to avoid the conflict on the other side of the door.

Neville was being forced to accept that tonight Draco would be coming back in a similar state and he refused to. The pain in his eyes struck a chord in Harry, he only had to watch Severus go once it and it was almost unbearable and he didn't even really understand how he felt at that point.

But time was ticking, Harry and Draco really needed to leave soon so hoping he could be the end of the argument, he walked into the living room, the raised voices washing over him.

"Fine! Just bloody go! Just fucking piss off and die! I can stand here and be the one with no one, as always!"

"Just stop with the self pity for thirty seconds Mr Longbottom please…"

"Shut up Snape!" screamed Neville.

Neville gathered his clothes together from the previous day and stuffed them in his bag pack, pieces of clothing over flowing as he threw it over his back without zipping it up. He opened the door and slammed it heavily behind him as he swallowed by the dark corridor.

Draco stood there, his face blank and his eyes shining in the light, his teeth pressing into his bottom lip, draining out all of the colour.

* * *

I realise this one is a bit shorter than the others but I thought that was a good place to leave it.

Enjoy and review.

Like the plays with the word snake? I am very easily amused.


	12. Chapter 12

**Simple **

**Chapter 12**

The winter wind whipped Harry harshly and he racked with shivers. He wrapped his arms around his shaking body as he hopped from one foot to another.

Larry was shrouded by a self-heating blanket to keep his body temperature up and make sure he was ready when the time calls for action.

Draco was one of two Death Eaters who were to guard Nagini while she hunted. The other was Vincent Crabbe's father. Justifiably, Draco was not worried as intelligence did run in the Crabbe family.

"Okay, it's on," Draco whispered suddenly in Harry's right ear.

"She's hunting near us?"

"Yes. I managed to distract Crabbe by claiming I heard something in the opposite direction. The bright spark will not dare come back to me until he has found something."

Harry nodded and bent down to inform Larry of the development.

"Okay, she's close. Turn on the charm so we can all get home before the night is out," he hissed.

Larry did a snake's best interpretation of a nod and slid into the night.

"You alright?" Harry mumbled finally, the tedious silence beginning to ache.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Neville…he kinda freaked out," Harry murmured.

"That's what children do I guess…"

"Well that's not very nice…"

"Neither was his reaction. He does not understand. I'm not doing this for the danger or to hurt him. I am trying to do the right thing for once. My family are notorious for taking the snide route. I am trying to give myself, and him, a future…"

"You should tell him that," Harry said,

"He wouldn't understand…He's too Griffyndor for that."

"I understand and I am a Griffyndor."

"You're not really. No Griffyndor would be all gooey over Snape."

"What do you mean? Neville wants you…"

"Yeah but Potter, I'm gorgeous. Everyone wants a piece of me…"

"I don't…"

"Pfft…You do really…"

"Are you always like this? Surely the looks thing dies…"

"I'm an interesting person. Neville likes me for more than one reason. That's what makes him worth it."

"Worth it?"

"Yeah. He's irrational a lot. Thinks I don't understand anything but he won't tell me. I know more than he has told me simply because my aunt is an arsehole but…I wish he would trust me."

"Like his parents?"

"Yeah…He hasn't told me but he's obviously told you…" Draco snapped.

"No, he didn't. I found out by accident. Honestly," Harry said. "I think he's embarrassed."

"He's embarrassed by everything…"

"What do you mean?"

"You know him, being at all confident is impossible…"

"I guess…It'll grow if you keep being there for him…"

"If he lets me…"

Larry caught sight of the desired female in seconds, she was very striking. Her scales shone in the moonlight and she moved with an elegant grace. He flicked his tongue out to catch her scent, his mind going blank with love.

Finally, Harry caught sight of Larry. He noticed he was alone and was apprehensive.

"Harry, she is nervous of you. She says her master wants you dead," said Larry, panicked. " She says you are a very bad person."

"Me? Never. Honestly. It's her master. He killed my parents. You know Neville? My friend. One of his followers tortured his parents until they went crazy. He's a bad person. Tell her she should be better with us…I will look after the both of you."

Larry nodded and went back into the evening.

"What's going on?" asked Draco.

"She thinks I'm evil…"

"That is hilarious," Draco snorted.

Finally, Larry managed to persuade Nagini to accompany them if she journeyed with Draco. He was not happy about this suggestion but Harry forced him, adopting Severus' motto of "it's for the greater good."

When they arrived back at Hogwarts, they almost skipped to Severus' rooms with Nagini and Larry following in the shadows.

"Severus?" called Draco when they entered the rooms to find them dark.

"In here," cried a muffled voice from his study.

Harry and Draco went in, the snakes trailing behind. When Nagini's eyes connected with Severus' face, she began to hiss louder and louder.

"No! Its okay, Voldemort bad. Severus good," hissed Harry sharply.

Nagini did not reply but backed away, hiding behind Draco.

"Think she likes you Draco," smiled Severus. "I never liked her…"

"Well your input is irrelevant," said Harry. "Potion good?"

"Nearly," said Severus distantly, his attention once again absorbed in the five bubbling cauldrons in front of him.

Draco and Harry sat on the floor, their backs flat against the wall.

Harry was sucked back into Severus' vortex, staring hungrily at his husband. The grace with which he waltzed from cauldron to cauldron, his fingers sprinkling ingredients at exactly the right time, stirring with fluid and experienced waves of his arm. The muscles that tensed in his arm consumed Harry's lust filled eyes.

"You're practically drooling Potter," said Draco quietly, his elbow jabbing Harry sharply in the rib.

"Shut up!"

"Look, I am going to see if I can hunt down Mr Longbottom. See you guys later. Good luck with Weasley," Draco announced to the room.

He darted up the stairs, taking them three at a time as his heart pumped erratically in his chest. When he finally reached Griffyndor Tower he found his feet stuck fast to the ground, the horrible truth looming. Maybe Neville really didn't want to talk it over this time. Maybe he had confused reality with what he wanted…Wouldn't be the first time…

Swallowing all nervousness, Draco drew on his love and rapped on the potrait.

The Fat Lady was very disgruntled and whined at Draco for about five minutes, ranting incessantly about how it was terribly important she got her beauty sleep.

Finally, she went into the Common Room and brought out a first year.

She had long, blonde hair which sat straight on her shoulders, her deep blue eyes stared at him in shock…

"Let me in, blondie," he grunted.

"No...You have no right to be here," she squeaked, trying to sound strong.

"Look…Just let me in and everything will be fine here…"

"No…" she said, her voice losing its earlier fieriness.

Draco sighed and pushed past the slight figure of the girl, hoping he had not been too forceful.

He was disappointed by the apparent cosiness of the Griffyndor Common Room, the Slytherin one was Artic in the height of the summer. Even the wore armchairs looked more inviting and the fire that blazed in the hearth made him drowsy.

"Where is the seventh year boy dorm?" he barked at a shy looking youngster.

"Up those stairs, at the top," he mumbled, pointing towards a hidden spiral staircase.

Draco nodded, deciding to take the steps slower this time. Planning what he would say to Neville and praying he was alone, this was not the type of conversation he could afford to have here. He could let no one know of his tentative relationship with Neville as it could get back to the Dark Lord and the Order would be rid of another spy…

When he came to the top, he knew which bed was Neville's straight away. Around it, clothes and books were littered across the ground and the trunk at the end of his bed was open and had pyjamas and cloaks hanging messily out of it. He smiled to himself, delighting in Neville's quaint Griffyndorness.

His smile grew wider as he observed his lover, splayed on his bed. A black t-shirt belonging to Draco, riding up his back to reveal stretches of milky white skin, dotted with an array of freckles.

As quietly as possible, he tip-toed to Neville's bed, sitting beside him. Running his fingertips soothingly over the soft skin before him.

Neville sighed in his sleep and rolled over, the touches clearly tickling his overly sensitive skin. Draco lay on his side, curved around Neville's from. His hand rubbing delicately up and down the sides.

After half an hour of staring, Draco desired a little more and shook Neville awake, more roughly than necessarily called for.

"Dray… Is that you? Hmm…Draco!" he groggily said, throwing himself into his partner's waiting arms.

"It's me Nev," he said warmly, his hand tangling Neville's ruffled and knotted mane.

"You are alright?"

"Of course, easy enough mission…"

"How are you going to cover for your disppearance though?"

"Crabbe will take the blame, I have already organised my memories and everything which means I will have to go back tomorrow. But tonight," Draco grinned. "I am all yours…"

Neville's eyes became feral and a grin spread across his features…

"Sounds like fun," he said, capturing Draco's lips in a demanding kiss.

"I'm ready for the blood Harry," said Severus suddenly.

"Hmm…What?" Harry said, rudely awakened from his thoughts of a certain Potions Master writhing in pleasure…

"Blood, for Nagini…For Mr Weasley. Your best friend? Any of this ringing a bell?"

"Shush…Do I need to do it?"

"Yes, now hurry up. I do not know how much time we have…"

Harry grimaced and crawled towards the living room, where Larry and Nagini were intertwined in front of the fire.

"I need your help Nagini," he hissed, lying flat on his stomach close to the knot of snakes.

"With what Mr Potter?"

"Call me Harry and to save my friend."

"And what am I to do?" she said.

"Just give me a little blood…"

"I do not like the sound of this…"

"It will be fine, you bit him. I dunno if you remember but he will die without this remedy…please…I will do anything you want…Even let you go back to your Master…"

"That would please me. Just some blood?"

"Yes…"

"Okay then, but Larry is staying with me during the process."

"Just give me a second so I can get the equipment…"

Harry ventured into the lab to see Severus, stirring again. The hand which was not occupied by the cauldrons was arched as he tapped his fingers in a fast paced rhythm on the table.

"She has agreed but she wants to go back to him…"

"We will do what she wants. I will wipe her memory, do not worry…"

"But Draco?"

"Will be fine, take this and let's save your friend hmm?"

Harry clasped the syringe in his hand, mesmerised by the length and thickness of the needle.

He sat next to Nagini and hissed comforting words at her, they were pointless as Severus has dipped the end of the needle in numbing potion and she could not feel anything as it slipped into her skin.

He grinned, as the tube filled to the brim with rich, syrupy blood.

"Sevvy! Got it!"

"Good," smiled Severus lightly as he emptied the contents into the fizzing cauldron. A grin evident on his features when a haze of fog rose from it, bright green in colour.

"Has it worked?"

"Yes…But we will not know until Weasley has it…"

"I know… but it's a start right…"

Poppy stared dismissively into the vial, her eyes plainly unsure.

"Severus…it's not that I do not trust you. I know you are a dying breed of master…But this is so risky…"

"I am aware of that Poppy but you are not doing anything for him either. This could save him. I do not think it is fair having Mr and Mrs Weasley watch their youngest son die when I have something in my hand which could cure him…"

"Your confidence is a comfort. You will need to consult Molly and Arthur. This is not my decision."

"Of course," Severus said nodding.

"You want help?" Harry offered.

"Yes, they are much more likely to listen to someone they trust."

"Mr and Mrs Weasley?" Harry asked, shyly.

"Oh Harry dear," said Molly but her normal joy was absent from her voice, making her sound like a ghost.

"Severus…Sorry Professor Snape, thinks he might have found something to help Ron…Make him better…2

"What?!" Arthur said, his eyes coming to life.

"A potion I made, from her blood…I am almost positive it will save your son…"

"How did you get her blood?" Arthur asked.

"We used some resources. Will you allow me to give this to your son?"

"Of course, anything that could help…" said Molly, her eyes overflowing with tears.

Severus leaned over Ron, his fingers prying Ron's mouth open and tilting the contents of the vial straight down this throat. The fingers on his other hand, rubbing the skin surrounding Ron's Adam's Apple, stimulating the swallowing reflex.

Harry stared, his mouth open and his insides trembling as sweat developed at his temples. His hands forming and informing fists.

Ron lay very still and Severus stepped back. Molly and Arthur eagerly clutching to Ron's arms on either side. Their eyes glued to his sealed eyes.

After ten minutes both of them grew anxious but Severus stayed still and tall, pride apparent on his face. Harry did not want to make any comments on the reality that his best friend lay comatose, Severus' miracle potion not performing it's desired affect.

Harry sighed, jiggling on both feet as he tried to stop himself from panicking, praying Severus had not failed…

The Ron's left arm twitched slightly and Molly's face broke into day, her eyes like the sun and her skin glowing with the sudden restlessly from her son.

Slowly, little movements became more wide spread and more frequent.

"I'm leaving," Severus whispered in Harry's ear.

"I'll come," mumbled Harry, secretly not wanting to leave before Ron woke.

"You stay, he's gonna want to see you and I know how much you want to see him."

"Okay, I will see you later."

"That you will…"

"Severus?" Harry questioned, mystified but Severus' last words…

But then his attention was drawn back to Ron, who unsteadily lifted his right arm.

**Another chapter done =]**

**Proud of me? I am.**

**Hope you enjoyed it and review please ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Simple**

**Chapter 13**

Groggily Ron's eyes separated weakly and he shaking lifted his arms.

"Mum?" he groaned, his voice hoarse.

"I'm here Ron," she said softly, laying her hand on his wobbling arm.

"And dad?"

"Yes and Harry."

"Harry's here?"

Harry smiled and leaned over the bed and touched his fingertips to Ron's head to alert him to his presence.

"You alright mate?" he said.

"Been better."

"Well…at least you are alive," Molly said.

"I was dying?"

"Yes. Professor Snape managed to produce a potion to help you," said Arthur, from the foot of the gurney.

"Honestly?" he gasped out, the pain in his throat apparent.

"Yes, now rest your voice," said Molly, fluffing the pillows behind her son's head.

"Aw mum…" Ron moaned as he tried to lift his arms in protest.

"See!" she said.

"Ronald do as your mother says. We will be right here," said Arthur.

"Yeah mate, quicker you get better the quicker you can complain and fight with Mione all the time right?" laughed Harry.

"I guess," mumbled Ron, his eyelids visibly becoming harder to seperate as the cocktail of healing potions seemed to attack his concious.

* * *

"I need to go, don't wanna give your little Griffyndor friends a fright finding me here," said Draco, quietly into the dark.

Neville buried his face into the expanse of his lover's chest, his arms tangled around Draco's waist and his lips placing wet kisses on his skin.

"Nev…C'mon on."

"No!"

"Neville…"

"Draco…Ten more minutes."

"I need to go, no one can see me here. You know that. I could be found out…That would be terrible for the war effort…"

"Yes…Well since the war effort is all everyone seems to care about, you better go…"

"Neville, don't be like this. I'm not doing this for fun."

"Well you are certainly not doing it for me…"

"Of course I am! I do everything for you…I want us to have a future together…"

"I'm sure you do. Just go Draco. You can sit with Harry and Snape and discuss how great the war effort is!" Neville cried, pulling his blankets from Draco and turning his back to him.

"Neville…" Draco sighed, leaning over Neville's stiff form and pressing kisses to his slightly damp shoulder.

"Go Draco…"

"I'll come and see you tomorrow night. Love you."

"Hmm…"

Draco could feel his heart rate increase and his lungs began to reject air as he suddenly felt desperately nauseous. He flew from the room, down flight after flight of stairs, seeking the solace of the dungeons and the slim possibility of a warm word from his godfather.

"Severus!" he cried, throwing himself in the room. His balance broken and his voice ringing in his ears.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, just wondered what was going on," panted Draco, suddenly deciding to keep the seeming end of his relationship with Neville a secret. If he did not say it, it did not happen.

"Harry is in the hospital wing, my potion worked."

"That's great! Now we can save anyone else who gets bitten by that thing."

"No need."

"What do you mean?"

"I am disposing of her."

"Disposing?"

"Yes…The Dark Lord can read her mind, if he wishes to he can see and hear us every time she can…"

"Fuck Severus! Harry and I were talking about Neville in front of her…"

"It's fine, when she is dead he cannot use her."

"Harry will not be happy."

"He will be much too pleased about Weasley to notice the absence of a little snake…"

"It's Potter…He will notice…"

"She needs to die. We have no other option…"

"Yeah… But what about Harry's friend? Surely he will try and protect her…"

"I'll be fine…"

"I'll help."

"No!"

"What? This isn't some kind of suicide mission is it?" said Draco, his eyebrow raising.

"It's the murder of an animal, let's not exaggerate."

"Severus…"

"How was Longbottom?"

"Fine…" growled Draco.

"Liar. You need to go, I need to sort this before Harry gets back."

"Severus…I am not going…"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! As your senior I tell you want to do and not the other way around. Now leave, I will request your presence, you do not demand to be here!"

"Okay…You alright?"

"Perfect, now get out."

Draco sighed and left, the abnormal feeling of rejection causing his blood to solidify as he dragged his heavy body through the twists and turns of the dungeons to his dorm.

* * *

Twirling his wand through his hand that he lay parallel to the ceiling as he stood above the curled shapes of the snakes. His eyes watched the wand, entranced by the imperfect balance of fast and slow movements.

This was a procedure Severus always did to calm himself before doing something unpleasant. The way his wand threaded through his fingers seemed to extract all of the unwanted energy from him and leave him calm and prepared for any task.

It was taking longer than normal but he was aware it was because of Harry's inevitable wrath…

Finally he rose from the couch and stalked to his bedroom.

In the bed that Harry had produced for Larry, both snakes lay curled. The sparse light stopped him from being able to differentiate between scales but he could tell her straight away, her image plastered in his brain from the nightmares…

He stabbed his wand into her side until she unwrapped herself from Larry, hissing.

Backing away Severus led her into sitting room, Larry sleepily on her tail. When she and Severus were both in the living room, Severus magically slammed his bedroom door shut with Larry still on the other side. He would not kill Larry unnecessarily.

She began to coil up and the hissing continued as sweat developed and multiplied on Severus' forehead but his breathing remained steady.

Nagini seemed reluctant to move first and Severus knew the weakest was always the first to strike as it left you at such a disadvantage but at the same time he was aware that the hospital wing closing time drew ever closer…

Sighing he pulled up his wand and whispered two words softly, sending a beam of vicious green light straight towards his target. He regretted taking the easy option as he observed the limp form of Nagini. The ease of the disposal shocking and numbing.

"Severus! Guess what? Ron can talk and everything. Your potion worked so well, I am so proud of you! Sev…" Harry called. His face blanching when he finally walked into the sitting room, to find Severus' figure stiff and his wand straight out in front of him. He could also hear Larry shouting and hissing, questioning the whereabouts of Nagini.

"Harry…I needed to…"

"What the fuck have you done you stupid bastard!" Harry shouted.

" I needed to…We cannot have a creature with a direct link to the Dark Lord living here…And she wanted to go back…She would tell him everything if he does not already know…"

"We could have made a compromise!"

"With an animal? I'm sorry Harry but things do not always work that way…"

"You could have tried instead of just killing her…She was completely helpless…Were you going to kill Larry too?"

"I had no intention to but if he was unable to handle the change then…yes I would have."

"You would have killed Larry? You bastard!"

"You met her last night Potter. She wasn't exactly your best friend…She is just a snake…"

"And I'm just a person but you all want to keep me alive!"

"I do not think it is possible to relate your situation to hers… Think of all the people she has killed."

"She thought she was doing the right thing. She was just doing what she was told by someone she trusted."

"I realise that but it does not justify what she has done."

"What about what you have done? Is that alright then Snape! How many people have you killed? How many has Draco? Come on…I'll go kill him, see how you like it!"

"I know you do not have the capacity to kill in cold blood and you really cannot compare my feelings towards my godson to your feelings towards an animal you met yesterday!"

"You don't have any feelings for your godson! You don't have any feelings at all Snape! You heartless, selfish bastard!"

"Harry…let's not blow this out of proportion…"

"Too late Snape…I am going to take my snake and sleep in the Tower, where I can actually trust people…"

"Go then you stupid child."

"I was not a stupid child when you had your hands all over me was I Snape?"

"Yes you were. I was just too blind to notice…You are never going to be anything but a child…And your father's child at that. I am sure your dogfather and father will be very proud of your selfish irrationality this evening you spoilt child!"

"Fuck off you greasy bastard!"

"These are my rooms. I will give you half an hour to sort yourself and leave…I do not want to see you here when I come back…"

Severus fled, his robes following him like a haunting presence as the door slammed behind him.

* * *

Tears choked him as Harry fell against the bedroom door. He tried to communicate to Larry through the door as the snake hissed back deflated.

"I'm so sorry Larry. I trusted him…I did not think he would do us wrong…I own you everything. You can be mad at me if you want…"

"It's not your fault Harry," he said softly. "Can we just leave?"

"Of course…"

Through curtains of tears, Harry gathered together his things, running his hands over Severus' as he went. His fingertips brushing against the coarse fabric of his over cloaks, cherishing the crisp cotton of his robes and delighting in the softness of his pyjamas. He brushed the palm of hand over the chest of drawers and over the wore leather books which lay scattered thoughtless throughout the small room. The delicious Snape-ishness of it stinging his eyes as he replayed the words spat at him only minutes ago.

Larry asked him if it was ready to go and Harry nodded, once they reached the oak door Harry acted as though he had forgotten something and ran back to the bedroom. Stuffing Severus' pyjamas hurriedly in his bag, ignoring any possible repercussions.

* * *

"Nev?" asked Harry as he finally entered Griffyndor Tower.

"Hey," Neville mumbled sleepily.

"I was not expecting you to be here…"

"Yeah well Malfoy has other priorities. What are you doing here? And with all your stuff?"

"Snape is a bastard," laughed Harry hollowly.

"I knew that, what happened?"

"He killed Nagini."

"Killed her? Just like that? Why?"

"Because the Dark Lord could read her thoughts and because she wanted to go back…"

"Seriously? I hate to say this…But isn't it a good thing Snape took the liberty to get rid of her? She could put all of us in a lot of danger…"

"I guess…"

"Harry?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe you were a bit over the top…"

"But…He just killed a helpless animal in a second. He did not even warn me Nev. I am not a child, I could handle it. Why does no one ever tell me about anything that affects me? I am always the last one to know…"

"What do you mean?"

"With my parents, with Sirius, with my "destiny"…With everything Neville. I am always the last one to know the truth."

"So that's what this is really about?"

"Maybe…" Harry mumbled. "No more about me just now though. What happened with Draco?"

"It doesn't matter..."

"It must do..."

"You really do not wanna know..."

"I do, I could help..."

"It's just that everything has to be about the war…He cannot make a decision that is at all separate…"

"Yeah…"

"I don't think you understand but you and Dray and Snape, you are all part of something that I am not. Snape thinks I'm being selfish, Draco thinks I don't understand and you haven't noticed but… I don't wanna lose everyone. I even want Snape to survive…"

"You won't lose everyone."

"In case you haven't noticed he is all I have Harry…"

"You have me…"

"Not really. How often have you paid me any attention this year? Or any years before? I am only your friend now because Draco and Snape are so close and Ron is in a coma."

"Ron's better actually…"

"Well I guess things go back to normal…"

"What do you mean Neville?"

"Well I no longer have Draco and you have Ron back, so I fade into the background. The only interesting thing I ever do is fall over…"

"Neville don't be like that…I guess I never made an effort to get to know you but now we are friends. I promise. And you and Draco are not over. I know this is killing him…"

"How do you know that? Have you seen him?"

"No but I know how happy you make him. I have never seen Draco Malfoy happy at all actually but he cannot stop smiling when he is with you..."

"I just want things to be simple Harry…"

"Impossible. And where's the fun in that?" Harry said, grabbing a pillow and hitting Neville square in the face.

"It's on Potter," smiled Neville, taking the pillow from Dean's unoccupied bed and forceful whacking Harry on the head with it.

After a while, they both collapsed panting on Neville's bed. Both flat on their backs, staring at the ceiling.

"We are friends now yeah?" Harry asked Neville.

"Yes, why?"

"I need to ask you something which may seem kinda odd…"

"Okay…" said Neville, rolling on his side to look at Harry, confused.

"See…God this is embarrassing…But…how long was it before you…slept with Draco?"

Neville coughed and his cheeks darkened.

"And you just assume we have?"

"Neville…I am a virgin not completely naïve…"

"We did it wrong though…"

"What do you mean?"

"We had sex…then became an item…"

"What? I didn't think you were like that…" laughed Harry.

"Me neither…But it was Draco Malfoy and I am Neville Longbottom. You do not say no when the stars are shining on you like that Harry…"

"Did you really like him?"

"Sorta. I had stolen a couple of looks but everyone in the school wants a piece of him. I really didn't think it would work…"

"So what actually happened?" questioned Harry, desperate to know the details.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Harry.

"Well…We had to work together in Herbology and he kept mumbling about what a pointless subject it was and how anyone could do it. But he realised he could not repot a certain plant. So instead of letting him fail I did it for him…" said Neville.

Harry noticed the way light seemed to catch in Neville's eyes and his whole face creased into complete joy when he discussed Draco. His hands moved in an animated fashion as he appeared to juggle the air due to his delight.

"Right?" said Harry eagerly.

"So in a typical and rather disgusting manner, our eyes met over the plant pot and he winked at me," said Neville smiling. " Needless to say I was mortified and the happiest I had ever been all at once but I decided to forget about it, knowing nothing would come of it and convincing myself I probably imagined it…"

"Uh huh…" said Harry.

"But that night after dinner, I was wandering back to the Tower and he grabbed me, pulling me into the shadows and threw himself on me…."

"You did it there?!"

"No…In his room. He has his own private one, it's pretty cool. But really hard to get out of so I don't tend to spend the night there."

"Hard to get out of?"

"Without being noticed by everyone in his house yes…"

"Ahh riiight…"

"So, there you have it. I am cheap."

"You're not cheap," laughed Harry. "I just thought you were so innocent."

"Yeah well, I have to do something with all my spare time. I might have found something I am good at as well, besides herbology."

Harry laughed, savouring these moments with Neville. Strangely he noticed this was the most relaxing conversation he had been part of recently. Every moment had been consumed by worrying about Ron or Draco or in complete blind arousal.

The light, warm conversation had gelled together his melted insides and caused his anger at Severus to dissolve, leaving the bitter taste of guilt as he remembered the irrational and horrible things he had snapped at the disappointed face of his husband.

"Harry?" asked Neville.

"What were you and Severus doing the night Draco was hurt?"

"Well," said Harry, giggling awkwardly.

* * *

**The end of another chapter.**

**I really had to sweeten the end of it with a nice little happy conversation between Harry and Neville.**

**I am not too sure at this precise moment but either the next chapter will be an assault of pure fluff before the lead up to the terrible final battle.**

**And mean little Severus and nasty little Harry!**

**Anyway, review pwease ^^**

**And I really hoped you enjoyed it.**


End file.
